


Out of the Closet

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gay Sex, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Reverse Ed Edd n Eddy, Romance, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Barr has really done it now. He finally stood up for himself against his bully. Eddward Vincent. But at a price. Will he get away alive or will Eddward reveal the most shocking secret of his life? '"I-I'll scream..." He threatened. "Oh really Pumpkin? Then do it." Edd leaned down and licked the side of Kevin's neck up to his earlobe. "Scream for me."' Vamp! AU! M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Closet**

**Rev! Kevedd**

**Chapter 1**

Kevin's breathing was ragged and heavy as he ran down the empty halls of the high school he had been going to for two years now. His mind raced as he turned a sharp right. He was so terrified out of his mind. He had to find a hiding spot quick or he was going to die. He stopped and searched frantically for a hiding spot. He spotted a janitor's closet and hurried over to it. To his luck it was unlocked and he rushed in, closing the door and stood in the dark, panting and had really done it this time. He had stood up for himself not even fifteen minutes ago, against one of the most dangerous bullies in peach creek high. Eddward Vincent.

"Oh Pumpkin~? Come now, do not make me work for my meal." A menacing voice echoed through out the empty hall. The echo of flat heeled boats sounded just down the hall. Kevin stiffened and covered his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing. He backed against the very back wall and waited. Silence followed and for half a second he thought he was safe. As soon as he released his breath he had been holding, there was a light chuckle outside the door.

"Found you." The door opened there Eddward was, clad in his usual attire his red shirt with his hoodie sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His dark skinny jeans just made his legs look even longer. His usual smirk looked even more terrifying than before. Kevin couldn't run past him or hide any longer. He was trapped and they both knew it.

Edd stepped into the closet, letting the door close and the darkness envolope them. Kevin's breath hitched as the last of the light was lost and the darkness held a suffocating grip on him. Eddward could hear the ginger breathing just ahead of him. His gap-toothed smirk got even wider as his eyes adjusted to the darkness easily. He stepped forward just a few short feet and grabbed Kevin by his sweater roughly and slammed him against the stone wall with what felt like almost inhuman force. Kevin gasped and whimpered. His back hurt and stung from the force.

"Listen here, Pumpkin." Eddward's lips were just centimeters from Kevin's ear. "If you ever embarrass me in front of the whole cafeteria again, I will make it my ultimate goal to make your life even more of a hell then it is right now. Do you understand?" Edd's harsh tone was deadly with venom. Kevin whimpered and shivered as he felt Edd's warm breath on his ear.

"Huh? Didn't you hear me, Pumpkin?" Eddward shook him, trying to get an answer out of him. Kevin's glasses were knocked from his face. The glasses clattered on the floor. Kevin felt his blood boil and lost all sense of right and wrong. He swung his right arm at him. Eddward caught his arm with ease and smirked wickedly.

"I can't believe you tried to hit me. You are really religious today. Maybe I should put you back in line~." Eddward's smirk disappeared. He pulled something out of his pocket, making sure Kevin couldn't see what it was. He chuckled lightly as he felt Kevin try to struggle free while one of his hands was busy. Eddward shoved his knee in between Kevin's legs so he couldn't escape. Kevin whimpered and desperately tried to think of a way out.

"I-I'll scream..." He threatened. He meant to say it with determination but it came out as a soft whimper. It greatly amused Eddward.

"Oh really Pumpkin? Then do it." Edd leaned down and licked the side of Kevin's neck up to his earlobe. He then whispered huskily. "Scream for me~."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you so much for putting up with me! And reading this! I'm really glad you guys like it so much.**

**Okay so the warnings are: Sexual content, maybe some language. That is about it.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. I promise the chapters will be longer..maybe. I don't have a lot of time anymore to make the chapters long but I will do my best!**

**Review and tell me what you think please! It motivates me to write~! Enjoy~!**

**Out of the Closet**

**Rev!Kevedd**

**Chapter 2**

Kevin tensed and gasped slightly. He didn't know whether he should be disgusted or really turned on. Eddward chuckled darkly as he pulled away. He then put his plan into action. Kevin heard a soft jingling sound of chains. The sound confused him. What was Eddward up to?

Edd grabbed Kevin's wrist and quickly latched the handcuffs around one of Kevin's wrists. He forced his hand up and above his head where a thick pipe was sticking out of the wall high above. Eddward smirked as he grabbed his other wrist and latched the handcuff on. The raven haired teen then pulled back to admire his work. He wanted to take in every detail of this moment. He turned on the dim light so he could see Kevin better.

"Well well Pumpkin. Don't you look extremely delicious right now~." Eddward smirked and licked his lips.

Kevin, on the other hand, was standing partially on his tip toes. The pipe being higher than his arms were. Kevin was blushing hard, trying not to wince as the metal of the handcuffs bit into the flesh of his wrists.

"So? Are you going to scream?" Eddward asking, stepping closer to him, his ice eyes seemed to be glowing. Kevin's breath hitched when Eddward pressed him against the wall and pressed his body against his.

"Well? Not going to scream are you? Because if you wanted to you would have by now. If you really didn't like what I was doing, you would have screamed and fought against me. But instead you do nothing and let me do what I want. So does that mean you like how I am treating you right now?" Eddward breathed softly. Kevin flushed but he said nothing. The way Edd's body seemed to fight perfectly against his was getting to him and the struggle of standing on his tip toes was getting too great to ignore. He pulled on the handcuffs and winced. Eddward just smirked and licked his lips.

"I can see you are struggling to keep your composure." He took Kevin's red quiz bowl hat off of his head and looked at him.

"Hmm, you actually look good without your glasses. Even more attractive without this hat." Edd through the hat down and placed his long fingers under Kevin's chin and lifted his head up. Light green eyes met ice blue in a heated stare.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Talk to me." Eddward almost said in a mocking tone. He ran his pale hand along Kevin's neck, feeling him shiver at his cold touch.

"I..." Kevin began but stopped when he saw something in Edd's eyes. He had to do a double take. For half a second Kevin thought those ice eyes had flashed a red colour.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin~? Cat got your tongue?" Eddward mocked and he leaned in more. Their faces only a few inches apart. Kevin could feel Eddward's breath on his lips.

"Y-Your eyes..." Kevin stuttered and tried to lean back as far as he could. Eddward didn't miss a beat.

"What about my eyes?" The raven haired bully asked. He pressed his body closer to Kevin's, loving the warmth coming from the other.

"I thought...nothing.." He could have sworn he saw something but he could have just imagined it. Kevin felt his arms starting to shake at the strain of being handcuffed so high up. Eddward noticed his struggle and he smirked.

"That must really hurt by now, Pumpkin. Why don't I help you. Here, grab the handcuff chains and wrap your legs around my waist." It wasn't a suggestion, more of a command. Kevin blushed furiously as Eddward pressed against him more.

"What...?" Kevin asked nervously and Eddward practically growled.

"You heard me. Must I repeat myself?" Eddward moved his hips forward into Kevin's, making him gasp and flinch. Kevin nodded and hesitantly clutched the hand cuffs chain with his hands, pulling on it with all of the strength his thin arms could muster. The chain, unfortunately, did not break. The ginger lifted his legs and wrapped them around Eddward's hips. He felt Edd place his hands on his hips and lift him up with such ease it was terrifying. Eddward chuckled at the gingers' face when he slid his hand from Kevin's hip to his ass. He gave it a light squeeze, making a delicious gasp escape from the younger teen.

"You can relax now. No need to hold on anymore. I won't drop you." Eddward breathed against his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"B-but how can I trust that you won't..?" Kevin muttered almost bitterly and it made Eddward chuckle dryly.

"Now, Pumpkin. What would be the fun in that? Sure maybe your wrists would start to bleed but we can't have that now, can we~?" The raven said smoothly and planted a small kiss on his lips. Kevin was almost shocked by the tender kiss but then he gasped as he stared into, not beautiful ice blue eyes, but blood-red irises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of the Closet**

**Rev! Kevedd**

**Chapter 3**

"But then again..." Eddward began, blood-red eyes leering into Kevin's green ones. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all." He whispered softly as a low growl escaped his lips. Kevin's eyes widened out of fear.

"W-what the hell are you...?" Kevin rasped and Eddward only smirked. The raven haired teen grabbed Kevin by the throat and applied a little bit of pressure.

"How rude. That is not very nice to say to your new master, Pumpkin~." Eddward smirked more, exposing a pair of sharp canines that were noticeably longer than the rest of his teeth. His plan was unfolding so well now. He wanted to make Kevin his and only his. As Eddward leaned in slowly, Kevin's heart was racing faster and faster. What the hell was he? He was some sort of monster. This couldn't be happening.

Meanwhile Eddward was almost lost in his own little world. He was sniffing the air around them. He leaned in and sniffed Kevin's neck lightly, shivering at the strong scent coming off of him. It wasn't by any means a bad smell. In fact it was like he was addicted. His sharp canines pulsed in anticipation and need. His stomach tightened and growled in hunger. A low growl ripped through his throat and Kevin stiffened even more. It was almost like dealing with a wild animal, only he had no way of escaping or running. All he could do was stay as still as he could and hope for the best.

"E-Eddward..." Kevin gasped as he felt the vampire grind into him, rolling his hips against his. Eddward's head cleared a little then and he realized what he was doing. He caught himself grinding against Kevin and slowly leaning in to sniff his neck. Edd growled in frustration as the shrill sound of the school bell echoed throughout the halls, signaling the end of the school day. He quickly uncuffed Kevin and set his feet on the floor again. His eyes still red and canines still sharp but he was in control.

"Kevin..." Edd grabbed the dazed ginger by the front of his shirt in an almost threatening manner. "Do not, I repeat, do NOT tell anyone about what you have witnessed here. Or there will be SEVERE consequences. Understand?" He growled at him, his eyes flashing a brighter shade of red, almost glowing in the dim light. Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat as his heart raced and he nodded.

"Good." He pulled Kevin to the door of the janitor's closet and opened the door slightly. Everyone was out of class and getting ready to leave school, filling the halls. He let go of Kevin's sweater reluctantly and opened the door more before pushing the ginger out roughly. Kevin nearly fell and he ran into a rather lonely looking girl with blue hair and a gray beanie. She kept her balance and put her hands on the slightly taller boys shoulders. She steadied him before he fell. Kevin blushed and looked at the girl who frowned hard.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't see you there.." Kevin said and she looked him up and down. Her eye brows knitted together in confusion. She let go of his shoulders and said nothing, only nodded and headed past him without a word. Kevin was confused by her behavior. He walked to his locker and grabbed his things to head home, thinking about what had happened.

'Those red eyes...those fangs...this isn't a dream is it? This has to be some sort of hoax..a joke...Eddward isn't...a supernatural being..is he? This can't be happening.' Kevin walked out of the school and sighed. He then realized he had left his hate and glasses in the janitor's closet with Eddward. He gritted his teeth. His parents were going to be pissed. He began his walk back home to the cul-da-sac where he lived.

To get home he had to cut through this small wooded area. To say it was small was a bit of an understatement. It was about a mile of woods. The trees grew closer together the further you went into the woods. It was denser and darker. Kevin was so lost in thought about what had happened that he lost track of where exactly in the woods he was heading. He stopped and gulped.

'Oh no..I'm not lost..am I?' He started to freak out a little. He had never gotten lost in these woods before and he was terrified now. 'Okay, calm down. You'll be fine. Just keep walking and you will find your way out.' Paranoia was starting to set in. Kevin was walking a little bit faster now. It was starting to get dark. He had to get home soon or his parents were going to throw a fit. Especially his dad. He gulped at the thought and kept walking.

There was a cracking sound in the distance but Kevin payed no mind to it. He was thinking about Eddward and what he really was. 'Maybe it was a trick of the light...no it couldn't have been..there has to be a logical explanation for this..' He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed how late it was. The sun was just setting over the horizon with an orange glow. Kevin looked around and saw that he had been going in circles. Panic began to set in as he realized he had no idea how to get out of the woods.

He felt a cold chill run up his spine as the cool autumn wind suddenly picked up. The ginger shivered and walked faster. He was getting so paranoid that he felt as if someone was watching him. As he walked he found it was getting harder and harder to see. The sun had almost set.

'Oh no...what if I'm here all night? I can't find my way out in the dark. What am I going to do?' He thought and sighed, feeling more chills crawl up his spine. Something rustled behind him and he turned around swiftly. He could barely see but he thought he saw a darker figure standing beside one of the trees in the distance. His green eyes widened and his breath hitched. He hoped it wasn't an actual person. 'What if it's Eddward..? W-what if it's not..." Oh god he was scared out of his mind but he was frozen in his spot.

Kevin flinched when he heard a twig snap to his right, then behind him, then in front of him. Even though it was dark he could see several figures start to surround him. He clutched his bag to his chest in fear.

"W-who are you...?" Kevin asked shakily, fear in his voice. The group of people surrounded him in a circle. There were at least five of them, if not more. Fear coursed through the ginger as they stood several feet around him. There was a leader, though, that stepped forward to address him.

"Hmmm, you can smell the fear on him, guys. Let's see..." The person, obviously male, stepped forward towards Kevin and took a deep breath, smelling the air.

"AB positive, my favorite." The leader said and stepped closer. Kevin's heart was pounding out of his ears. The leader's eyes flashed red and they stayed red. The rest of the group followed suit. Their eyes all glowed red, leering at the small human boy in front of them. Kevin's legs shook in fear. He didn't know what to do. Should he run? No, he would be dead within seconds if he did. The leader of the group was tall with sandy blond hair. His red eyes looked at Kevin hungrily. He stepped closer and looked down at Kevin, lifting his chin to make the ginger look at him. He grinned savagely, his fangs glistening in the moonlight now.

"Any last words, shrimp?" The leader asked, smirking down at him. Kevin tensed as he looked up into blood-red eyes, the same eyes that Eddward had. Kevin had tears in his green eyes. He didn't know what else to do. The leader in front of him grabbed him by his sweater and forced him up against a tree.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to say, little human? This may be your last chance." The male chuckled wickedly. He lifted Kevin up by his sweater and with his other hand grabbed a fist full of his ginger hair and tugged his head back, exposing his neck. Kevin gasped in pain. Tears were now streaming down his freckled cheeks. He didn't want to die. Not like this. He couldn't accept this. He began to struggle but he didn't scream, he wouldn't give these monsters the pleasure of hearing him scream. The leader only laughed at his weak struggling.

"Poor little human. You will never escape now. So give up while you can and accept your fate." He leaned in and sniffed his neck, enjoying the scent of fear on him. There was a loud gasp and the leader of the pack looked up, his red eyes widened.

"I believe that 'poor little human' is with me." A low growl was heard in the darkness and a black figure appeared on the tree just above them. The moonlight caught the pale milky skin and the flash of the ice blue eyes of Eddward Vincent.

**A/N: I AM BACK BITCHES! So sorry for the little pause there. I was busy with school work and other things. So how do you guys like the new chapter? I would love to here from you and tell me what you think! I want to know your thoughts on how sexy Eddward is as a vampire~ Oops I think i have said too much.**

**Anyway~! tell me what you think and I will hopefully be updating soon.**

**Reversed belongs to Asphyxion!**

**And I would also like to take a moment to tell you guys how much I love every single one of you! And thank you for all of the reviews and notes! Everyone of you! I didn't know you guys would like it so much! It just came to me in a spur of the moment thought. Thank you guys so much.**

**Sincerely, TheFlamboyantDancer**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Language, sexiness.**

**I do not own eene and reversed belongs to Asphy.**

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 4**

Eddward stood on the branch high above them. His ice blue eyes flashed red for a second and the other four creatures began to back away slowly and cautiously. The leader was still holding Kevin, tense, unmoving as he stared above him at Eddward. They exchanged hard glares, an obvious hatred between them.

"Hello there, Eddward. I wasn't expecting you until later." The blond said in a low growl. Eddward glared harder and he jumped down from the tree with the grace of a feline, landing perfectly and silently as he did.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be hunting what is mine." Eddward snapped back. Kevin was trembling in the leaders arms, begging with his eyes to be saved. Eddward let out a soft sigh.

"Brandon, just let the kid go. Trust me, he isn't worth your time." Eddward said gruffly. Brandon, still holding Kevin tightly, almost laughed.  
"Oh but Edd, can't you smell him? His scent is driving me mad. Come on, how about I share?" Brandon proposed cruelly and pulled Kevin's hair back harder, making him gasp and whimper in pain. A loud growl ripped through Eddward's throat.

"I will give you three undeserved seconds to let him go or I will personally rip your fucking head off and feed it to your minions." Eddward said coldly. His eyes were a crimson red now, glowing with the rage he was trying so hard to restrain. If it were any other person in Brandon's grasp, Eddward would have turned away like it was nothing. But when Kevin was involved Eddward couldn't let Brandon touch HIS plaything.

"You obviously don't know who you are talking to, asshole." Brandon shot back at him. "I found him first so fuck off." Now that pissed Eddward off.

"Oh? Then maybe you can explain to me why my scent is all over him." Eddward remarked and stepped closer, making Brandon tense up more.

"Don't come any closer or I will snap his neck." Brandon threatened, backing away from him.

Now why waste such good blood like that? Come on. Just let him go. Maybe I will consider giving you a small taste of him later but I have already marked this human as mine." Eddward said, taking another cautious step forward. The four others growled behind him but he didn't flinch. This was going to be dangerous if it progressed like this.

"No you haven't! I already checked his neck..." Eddward interrupted him.

"I did mark him. But not on his neck. Check his wrists." Eddward said and Brandon let go of Kevin's hair and grabbed his arm roughly. He pulled the sleeve of his sweater up. His red eyes scanned his wrists for something. His pale wrists were still a bit red from the handcuffs. On the underside of his right wirst was a faint 'E' that looked like it had been carved into his flesh many years ago. Brandon growled in anger and frustration.

"Fine. You win this time, Vincent. Next time you won't be so lucky." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"That better be a promise, Gipson. I'll have to make time in my scheduled to kick your ass." Eddward smirked and grabbed Kevin, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him protectively. The blond growled and was about to attack him when one of his followers, a small girl with curly brown hair and wide eyes came up to him.

"That's enough, Brandon. Let them go." She said, her eyes turning back to her normal hazel brown color. Brandon gritted his teeth, his fangs flashing in the dim moonlight.

"Fine..." Brandon said and turned away in a huff. "Come on, Alexis." He took her arm in a gentle fashion and walked away with the others. The girl, Alexis, looked back and gave Eddward and Kevin an apologetic look before turning back and walked away with the others.

Kevin was shaking hard against Eddward. He couldn't believe that he had come so close to death just then. He was close to tears as he clung to Eddward's jacket for comfort. He was in shock at this point. Eddward had saved him from those horrible creatures and he had defended him.

After Eddward was sure they were gone he let go of Kevin, who was still shaking and scared out of his mind. Eddward looked down at him, his eyes still blood red that glowed when the light of the moon hit them. Kevin gasped as the realization hit him. Eddward was just as dangerous as the creatures who had attacked him. Kevin stepped back from him.

"Y-you're going to hurt me now, aren't you?" Kevin said in a shaky voice. His pure green eyes were wide and frightened, trying to focus on Eddward in the dark.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Pumpkin. Though I do believe I must receive payment for the favor I just did for you." Edd moved closer but this time Kevin didn't hesitate. With his eyes wide, he turned around and ran, half stumbling through the woods as fast as he could. Eddward let out a soft, excited breath into the chilly air.

"Oh Pumpkin. You shouldn't have started running..." Eddward let his instincts take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO GUYS! Miss me? I hope so!**

**Okay warnings for this chapter are~**

**Mentions of Abuse, Yaoi/ guy x guy, Eddward sexiness**

**ENJOY~~!**

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 5**

Kevin's heart beat faster and faster as he ran through the woods. He didn't stop. Didn't look back to see if he was still being followed. The only thoughts that ran through his mind were; 'Get out of the woods and you'll be safe. Get out of here now.' His thoughts raced as he stumbled over fallen branches and tree roots blindly. Branches of trees scraped at his face as he ran through the chilly night. His mind was slowly going mad with fear and panic. The ginger had no idea where he was running to. He just needed to get away. H ran faster, finally recognizing where he was.

'I-I'm almost out! I'm almost there. Just a few more steps…' Kevin was so happy he could jump for joy as he saw streetlights at the end of the dark path. He was so close until he was suddenly yanked back by his sweater and dragged back before he was picked up and slammed into a tree trunk. He gasped out in pain and he heard a low growl in his ear that almost made his heart stop.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Pumpkin?" Eddward's cool breath brushed against his ear and traveled down his neck, sending chills racing down his spine.

"You better listen well, because you do not want me to repeat myself. You are Mine. No one else is allowed to touch you like I touch you. Do you understand?" Eddward looking into his terrified green eyes with his intense blood red ones and grabbed his short ginger hair, pulling it back. He growled lowly into his ear and put his knee in between his legs so he couldn't struggle too much. Kevin gasped when he felt a pair of warm lips on his ear.

"Did you hear me, Kevin?" Eddward whispered, using the gingers real name had some sort of effect on Kevin. He nodded as best as he could with his hair in the vampires grip. Eddward though for a second then he let go of Kevin's hair but did not move away from him. Kevin trembled in fear as he stared into those piercing red eyes. After a long minute that felt like an hour, Eddward finally spoke.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. But you ran anyway and now you got me excited." Eddward said smoothly. He grabbed Kevin's hand gently and put his hand on his chest, over his heart. Kevin felt the rapid beating of Eddward's heart. It was like the beating of hummingbirds' wings. 'Impossible…' Kevin thought. Edd should be dead with a heart rate like that. But he wasn't. He was very much alive.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once, Pumpkin, but you have to understand that, yes, I am dangerous but I will not kill you. You are way too fun to play with." Eddward let out a low growl and Kevin tensed. The vampire leaning in and pressed his lips to Kevin's softly. The ginger gasped in shock and his eyes widened slightly. Eddward pulled away after a few seconds. He frowned when Kevin didn't respond to the kiss.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin? Do you not like kissing me?" Eddward smirked and looked down at the gingers face. Kevin was still in shock. Realization finally hit him and his freckled cheeks turned a bright red. He was lost in thought when Eddward got impatient with him. The raven leaned down and planted small, light kisses on his neck. Kevin jumped at the feeling then shivered against his touch.

"You didn't answer the question." Eddward whispered lowly and took a breath of his scent. The taller pressed his body closer.

"Y-yes…" Kevin whispered almost soundlessly into the cool night air. Eddward smirked and he moved swiftly, picking the ginger up bridal style and walking towards the edge of the woods.

"W-what are you…?" Kevin started to ask until he felt a pair of lips on his again, making him close his mouth. Eddward pulled away and continued walking.

"Shut up. You want to get home right? I bet your parents are worried sick." The vampire said and Kevin gasped. 'Oh no. No No No! I'm so dead. I'm going to die for real this time and my dad is going to be the one to murder me…' Kevin thought in panic and clung to Eddward. The other could smell his fear.

"You don't like your father, do you?" Eddward asked. He knew about Kevin's fathers drinking and gambling issues but he knew there was something else going on. Kevin shook his head.

"He will be so mad…I don't know if I can handle that right now." Kevin said and the scent of fear only increased as they neared the cul-da-sac, making Edd growl softly. Said vampire could tell something was really wrong. He couldn't let Kevin go into that house and expect him to be alright.

Eddward walked into the cul-da-sac, using back allies so he wouldn't be seen in the streetlights. He could hear Kevin's heartbeat begin to race and his blood rush faster in his veins. The vampire bit his lip hard, making it bleed. He licked the blood away and shivered, trying to calm himself down before he killed Kevin. It was so hard not to with the teen in his arms and his pulse racing like that. It was almost too loud for Eddward that he couldn't hear himself think. He came to a gate at the back of his house. He set Kevin down to unlock the gate, taking a set of numbered keys out of his jacket pocket. Eddward unlocked the gate and looked at Kevin. The smell of fear was still there. Eddward inhaled deeply through his nose and shuddered at the sweet scent. He opened the gate and took Kevin's hand gently in his cold hands. He was surprised that Kevin didn't flinch away or try to run again. Kevin was lost in thought as he was led into Eddward's house and up the stairs to his room.

"Are you okay?" Eddward asked as he sat Kevin down on his bed carefully. The ginger had a glazed over look in his eyes, looking at nothing in particular. He didn't answer him, which made the vampire worry.

"Pumpkin?" He asked in a worried tone, shaking him slightly. Still nothing. 'He must really be in shock…' Eddward thought and he looked into Kevin's eyes, kneeling in front of him.

"Kevin, please. Say something." Eddward took his hand in his softly, pleading. Why he cared so much for a weak human, he had no idea. Kevin again was unresponsive. Yet tears slid down from his green eyes onto his freckled cheeks and he blinked. Eddward felt his chest tighten at the sight. It was the most human feeling he had felt in years. He reached out and wiped his tears away with a gentle hand. Kevin looked up at him, surprised that Eddward was capable of such a gentle touch.

"Pum-Kevin…" Eddward whispered, correcting himself as he cupped the crying gingers face softly. He felt his tough front dissolve at the look in Kevin's eyes. 'What the hell am I doing?' He asked himself as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. Kevin didn't care anymore. He wrapped his arms around Eddward as more tears poured down his face. He had never been so scared in his life until tonight. What was he going to do now that he knew there were people out there that were not exactly human? He assumed that there were more creatures out there besides vampires and that scared him even more. Was he supposed to pretend like nothing happened and go about his life like normal? Or was he going to go on with the rest of his life in fear of everyone around him? He didn't think he could do either.

Kevin realized he had been sobbing into Eddward's shoulder for five minutes straight. He had calmed down some, mostly from exhaustion. His head pounded from crying so hard but other than that he felt a little bit better. Eddward heard him sniffle and he pulled away slightly.

"Are you okay now?" Eddward asked lowly, concern in his voice. The concern surprised Kevin.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Um…" Kevin wiped his face, forgetting he didn't have his glasses with him, unconsciously reaching up to wipe them off but blushing harshly at realizing they were not there. He wiped his face with his sweater then looked up uncertainly into Eddward's blue eyes.

"W-why? Why me? Why now? A-after everything you've done to me…" Kevin asked, stammering slightly. Eddward looked into his jade green orbs and sighed. The raven sat down on the bed next to the ginger and took off his beanie in thought, letting his jet black hair fall and feather around his face, slightly covering ice eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot answer your question, Pumpkin. It is not a matter of if I can answer it. It is a matter of how I can answer the question. I don't really know why." Eddward looked at him with his piercing eyes and frowned.

"Ever since I saw you I have felt drawn to you. I instantly denied it because of your status as a human. You don't remember what happened, do you?" Eddward asked and Kevin was instantly confused.

"What…happened…?" Kevin questioned. He had no idea what Eddward was talking about.

"That's what I thought." Eddward sighed. Of course Kevin didn't remember. It was a long time ago when Kevin was just a child.

"It was a long time ago and it's best if you don't remember." Eddward said and took Kevin's right hand and turned it over before lifting the sleeve gently to the gingers' elbow.

"This was the outcome of it. This mark means that, technically, I own you." Eddward said softly. He looked back into Kevin's green eyes and smiled softly. Kevin looked into his eyes then gasped as a flash of light filled his vision. His head began to pound and before his eyes he saw the flames of a raging fire. He felt the heat. He heard the loud crackling and hissing. He could smell the overwhelming aroma of the smoke. His breathing got heavy and he almost screamed when he was torn out of the vision by Eddward shaking him.

"Kevin! Get a hold of yourself!" Eddward shouted and stopped shaking him when he noticed he couldn't catch his breath. Eddward didn't know if it was a panic attack or his asthma.

"I-I s-saw…I…" Kevin panted and wheezed, trying hard to calm down. Eddward realized that Kevin was remembering what happened all those years ago and he began to panic.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE THAT IS BOTHERED TO READ THIS!~~!~!~!~!~~!~**

**How is everyone today? Good? Great? Fantastic? I am so happy for you!**

**Okay the ratings for this chapter are: HOT BOY X BOY MAKE OUT, blood, teasing, I think language.**

**I think that is it~~**

**Please enjoy! Review what you think! I love reviews.**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 6**

Eddward began to panic as Kevin hyperventilated. The ginger was starting to remember. The vampire thought he had suppressed those horrible memories or even forgot about them. The little ginger was shaking badly and holding himself, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Watch me burn."

The sentence resided in his mind for so many decades. Eddward felt his chest tighten with long suppressed emotions. He pulled the younger close and held him against his chest tightly. Regret and guilt clouded his mind. Kevin whimpered silently and was in a state of shock. He felt like if he didn't calm down soon he never would. He inhaled deeply and tried his best to come terms with what he just saw and felt. In all honesty, the visions escaped all logic he had ever known. It completely baffled him on how it was even possible.

"I have longed to hold you like this again." Kevin heard Eddward whisper and it confused him. They had never embraced like at. There was a deeper meaning behind it.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Kevin said softly and he felt Eddward sigh.

"It's fine. You don't have to know now. In due time you will. But until then..." Eddward pulled away from him and lifted his head to look into his soft emerald eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the gingers softly.

Kevin made a soft noise of surprise and kissed back without protest. Eddward pulled away slightly only to kiss him again, harder and deeper. He moved his lips skillfully against Kevin's and flicked his tongue over his bottom lip playfully. This made Kevin blush and squirm against him.

"E-Eddward..." Kevin protested as he pulled away. He got rather curious and wondered for a moment what it would feel like to have the vampires' tongue in his mouth. Eddward smirked. Kevin was driving all of his senses insane. He pulled the smaller boy into his lap, making the ginger straddle him. He held him by his hips so he wouldn't fall.

"What? Am I doing something not to your liking, Pumpkin?" Eddward asked as Kevin wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling himself lean backwards.

"Well no...b-but..." Kevin stopped and felt chills go down his spine as he looked into his eyes. The curiosity got the better of him and he leaned in and kissed him softly. He was starting to really warm up to him.

Eddward kissed back without hesitation and felt Kevin willingly open his mouth. He smirked to himself and slipped his tongue into the wet craves. To Kevin, it felt weird in a good way. To Eddward, however, it was like he was tasting heaven. Kevin felt Eddward moan against him and his eyes shot open wide. The ginger pulled away, his face completely red.

"W-what was that for?" Kevin asked, covering his face. Eddward looked at him in amusement.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin? Did that turn you on?" Eddward snickered and leaned in close to his ear and started to pant hotly. He let out a small, deep moan into his ear before pulling back to see his reaction. Kevin's freckled cheeks were on fire and he was panting slightly with arousal. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't like it because the evidence was plastered on his face. Kevin trembled as he tried to calm himself down. He had never noticed how sexy his voice was until just now. It sent brilliant shivers up and down his spine.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me? I wouldn't keep me waiting." Eddward tilted his head at him, waiting patiently for him to respond.

"Y-yes..." He said lowly after a few more seconds of thinking. He was shaking slightly. Eddward smirked and leaned in, sniffing his neck. His natural instincts taking over.

"My apologies for being so sexual with you, Kevin. I just can't get enough of you now." His cool breath hit the gingers neck and he tensed. Kevin tried to relax as much as possible, but it was difficult with Eddward sniffing him and the feeling of his gentle hands roaming over his body so casually.

"Edd...what are you..." Kevin was about to ask what he was doing when he felt the vampire lap at his neck softly. The ginger gasped and covered his mouth, refusing to submit to him so easily. He felt his warm lips on his neck near his collar bone.  _'When the hell did he slip my bow tie off and unbutton my shirt?!'_ Kevin thought to himself. He let out a soft squeak.

Eddward had nicked his shoulder with his fangs, breaking the skin over right his collar bone. The ginger felt the raven shake as he leaned in. Kevin gasped and squirmed when he felt Eddward's lips over the wound. He started to suck on the delicate flesh.

The taste of his blood drove Eddward to the edge of his sanity. He moaned loudly and suckled harder before pulling away, leaving a dark hickey behind. His red eyes pierced Kevin's emerald-green in a heated stare. Kevin was reduced to a shaking, panting mess just by the glare.

Kevin felt hot and bothered now that Eddward was looking at him and practically undressing him with his eyes. The notion would normally have creeped him out but there was something really erotic about Eddward tasting his blood.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I couldn't control myself. My apologies if I hurt you." Eddward spoke up, his eyes fading to his ice blue colour. His voice was sincere but husky with want. Kevin shook his head rapidly with a blush on his face.

"N-no! You didn't hurt me. I-...it actually felt...good." Kevin looked away from those fierce eyes and looked down. Eddward raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Is my Pumpkin a bit of a masochist?" Eddward asked and leaned forward a bit. He cupped his chin and made him look up into his eyes.

"NO! I...I mean...I don't know." Kevin's face burned brightly. Eddward looked at him with amusement.

"Well if you don't know, then maybe in a little while we can find out." Eddward smirked. "I'm a bit of a sadist myself." He added and he laid Kevin down on his bed gently.

"Obviously..." Kevin muttered and pouted as he laid on the bed.

"What was that?" Eddward shot a look at him quicker than lightning. Kevin flinched slightly.

"N-nothing!" He squeaked out. He covered his face with his pale hands.

"Oh, it was certainly something." Eddward loomed over him and then sighed and pulled back.

"I have to be somewhere tonight. I suggest staying here if you don't want to get attacked again. I have many enemies." Eddward warned. Kevin thought and he reached for Edd's hand

"Please...don't go. I don't want to be alone right now. At lease explain to me what I saw..." The ginger sat up and squeezed his hand. He couldn't understand what the visions meant. Eddward looked down into those beautiful green eyes and sighed softly.

"I'm afraid I do have to leave. It's important that I do. I...I don't know exactly what you saw but..." He stopped and sighed deeply, sitting back down on the bed.

"But what...?" Kevin asked, concern in his eyes. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, wanting comfort.

Eddward looked down at him and pet his hair softly. He hesitated with telling him for a reason. It was an awful memory that haunted his existence at every waking hour. He sighed softly and he kissed his forehead.

"Do you...believe in reincarnation, Kevin?" Eddward asked and looked away from him and out the window. He could see the full moon raising high in the sky. It was almost time. Kevin thought for a moment, letting his question sink in. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...kind of. I think it is possible but it seems improbable. I mean...how can one die in one body and one life then be reborn into a new body? I know many cultures believe that but...is it really possible?" Kevin asked, uncertain about all of it. Eddward looked at him seriously.

"It is possible. That's how I found you after all these years of searching." Eddward said and he cupped his cheek. "I may not look it but I'm much older than you think I am." He explained and Kevin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But how is that even..." He stopped as he heard a faint tapping on the window. Eddward shot up and growled softly but stopped and stood. He opened the window and a blue haired girl stepped in.

"I'm actually glad you are here, Marie." Eddward said and looked down into her soft blue eyes. "Since you are not old enough to go to the hunting grounds, I need to you to stay here with him." He pointed to Kevin on the bed. She looked at the small ginger then back at the vampire, looking a bit smug.

"Don't give me that look. I know I was wrong. Just stay with him until I get back. And no you don't have to talk to him. Just promise to keep him safe. Do NOT leave this house. Understood?" Eddward ordered sternly and looked into her eyes. She shrugged and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Good." Eddward went over to Kevin and he kissed him softly. He pet his hair softly and he smiled slightly down at him. He could see he was trembling.

"She won't hurt you. I promise. Oh, I almost forgot..." Eddward said and he reached into his hoodie and pulled out Kevin's glasses and hat. "You left these." He handed them back to the ginger after cleaning his glasses for him. Kevin looked up at him in slight shock that he had brought them back for him.

"T-thank you..." He said, really grateful to have his glasses back. He put them on and looked at the girl by the window. It was indeed Marie Kanker.

"She will take care of you for the mean time. Don't be afraid of her. Yes she is like me and the others but she will not hurt you unless I give the order. I must leave now. I'm going to be late." Eddward said before ruffling his soft ginger hair. "Be a good boy and you will get your reward." Edd smirked and kissed his forehead one last time before going to the open window and jumping out, not looking back.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters that were used in this chapter were random except Ethan and Amber and main characters. I own the rights to Ethan and Amber. They are my OCs. :3**

**And as always, enjoy! :3**

**WARNINGS: Blood, Gore, Language, Disturbing scenes.**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 7**

The forest was unusually dark. The cold air hit Eddward's face with a slight sting as he jumped from tree limb to tree limb. It was beginning to sleet. The ice cold rain hit his pale face but he never flinched. He dropped down to the ground at the edge of a small clearing. He sniffed around. He could smell the others. There weren't many of their race in Peach Creek but there were enough. About twenty to twenty five vampires stepped out of the shadows of the forest. The older vampires stepped to the middle, including Eddward. There were only three that were old enough to be called leaders. The other two were male and female. The third was Eddward. He looked at the other two and greeted them both by politely sniffing both of them. they sniffed back and nodded to each other. It was a weird way to greet someone but it was their way. Eddward looked around at the rest of the younger vampires. He spotted the ones that had ganged up on his prey earlier. He noticed Brandon's glare and he smirked.

"Would you like to say something, Brandon?" Eddward asked with a smirk and a hard glare. Brandon stepped out of the shadows. His short blond hair turning a darker shade as it was soaked with rain.

"No, I do not, Sir." He said, teeth clenched together, still glaring daggers at him. He reluctantly bowed to him. Eddward looked at him and turned his nose up at him. He looked away and addressed the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid I have very troubling news." Eddward began, facing all of the young vampires. He had already told Marie of the news and she agrees with his discussions on how to deal with the issue.

"I have been investigating a possible infidelity among us. And I have found that we have a few traitors in our midst." Eddward said and the group began to talk in hushed tones with each other. The other leaders looked at Eddward in slight shock.

"How do you know this for certain? What evidence do you have?" The female leader asked calmly in a slightly irritated tone. She was short. 5'0" with long black hair and straight bangs that went went across her sharp angled eyebrows. Her skin was like flawless snow and her face looked exactly like a porcelain doll. In fact, everything about her screamed china doll. Even in the freezing, pouring rain, her features hardly ever changed and she was wearing a black and red lolita dress. There was something particularly creepy about her eyes, though. Even with the rainwater dripping down her face, her crimson coloured eyes never seem to close completely.

"Because, Amber, I have several witnesses who went with me that I entrust to come forward now." Eddward said as four vampires from the crowd stepped forward.

"And? What did you witness exactly?" The male leader asked, hesitantly. He was as tall as Eddward and kind of looked like him except he didn't have a harsh glare or a cocky smirk on his face but rather a timid frown. His hair was black and in a fringe, long enough to cover his right eye. Because of the rain it made his hair split and now everyone could see his eye. It was almost completely silver. Compared to his left ice blue eye, it was shocking because of the long, jagged scar that ran vertically up, beginning at the very top of his eye socket and ended at the very top of his eyebrow. He was always insecure about his eye. Mainly because he was partially blind. A vampire with a handicap is a dead vampire, or at least that was what he had been told for years.

"We witnessed a couple of specific people giving classified information to..." Suddenly someone from the crowd took off sprinting. One of the traitors must have gotten scared.

"Ethan, would you mind bringing them back? We can watch for anymore. Bring them back alive." Eddward said and looked at the male leader, who nodded. Ethan was gifted with a very special ability for him to have survived this long. He started running after the other vampire, who was now far out of a vampires' range of perception. But as Ethan ran, he got faster. He could run faster than any vampire they knew of.

At first, Ethan had no idea where they were because of how far away the traitor was. But as he ran, he soon caught up with them. As he had them in sight, he smirked, flashing his fangs, and ran faster. That wasn't even his full speed. He quickly caught up to the other and jumped on them, tackling them to the ground. They tumbled to the wet, muddy forest floor. The traitor cried out and fought back against the older vampire. Ethan was on top of them. He grabbed their arm and smirked, pinning the limb behind their back.

"Submit or I'll break it." Ethan said darkly, giggling manically at their whimpering pleas. "Do you submit?"

"Yes! Please d-don't kill me..." The other vampire whimpered out. That only made Ethan's smirk widen.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. But I can't guarantee that you won't die tonight." Ethan said coldly, before he got up, putting his foot on their back and lifting up their arm.

"W-wait! Wha-what are you doing?!" They shouted, panicked by the sudden pressure and pain. Ethan's eyes glowed red as he smiled.

"Just giving you your punishment for running away. I'm sure Eddward won't mind. He said not to kill you. He didn't say anything about having a little fun." Ethan giggled out almost madly and began pulling the traitor's arm.

Back at the clearing, all of the vampires were silent. The atmosphere was tense and everyone looked nervous. That's when they heard the scream. The scream came from the woods about two miles away. Being vampires, they could hear it as clear as day. Most of them stared at the leaders in shock and fear. Eddward just smirked.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted, I was explaining to whom the classified information was given to. And what that classified information was. The information was given to our most feared enemy. The werewolves." Eddward explained and a couple of people gasped. Amber turned to him.

"Are you sure? What was the information?" She asked, her voice strangely calm but looked at him with anger in her eyes. Eddward looked into her eyes then looked at the other vampires.

"The information was pertaining to how many of us there are, and our exact location." Eddward said and Amber let out a low growl, her face now twisted with anger.

"Who the FUCK was it? Come forward and address yourselves immediately!" Her eyes turned a dark red and glowed with anger and malice. It seemed the whole group flinched. They rarely saw her this angry. When no one came forward, she looked at Eddward, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Well? You saw who they were, name them off." She demanded and Eddward just simply smirked.

"Of course, Madame." Eddward said in a smartass tone. "Don't you dare start, Vincent, or I will decapitate you right here and now." Amber snapped and Eddward sighed.

"Fine, fine. The one that ran off was Jordan Coil. The other three are..." Edd stopped when Ethan appeared with the broken Jordan from the woods, laying them on the ground in front of him. "Well at least you didn't kill him." Eddward commented and smirked. He looked up at Ethan. "Good boy." He said and winked. Ethan was surprised as he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Now the other three traitors are, Scarlet Jones, Jamison Hughes, and...Alexis Thompson." Eddward said the last one with a smirk. Everyone turned to the three still standing in the crowd. Suddenly the atmosphere changed from tense to heated in all of two seconds. Brandon immediately tried to protect Alexis.

"No! There has to be some mistake! I-" Eddward cut Brandon off. "I saw her talk with their leader personally. She is guilty. I even have pictures. There is no way out of this." He said and Brandon looked at him like he was about to attack him.

"The punishment for this, unfortunately, is death." Amber said and her eyes glowed brighter. Brandon looked at Alexis. She looked guilty but smiled at him. "It will be okay." She whispered. "It's true. All of it. But all I want is peace between vampires and werewolves. That's all I wanted. But if this is my punishment, then so be it." She said and hugged him tightly before letting go of him and stepping to the front.

"The werewolves want peace. That's all they ask. Will you grant them that?" She asked, looking at the leaders. Ethan looked conflicted. Amber shook her head. Eddward also shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I would rather die than have those smelly, brainless muts around us." Eddward said and Alexis glared at him.

"So be it." She growled and lunged at him. Eddward smirked and grabbed her arm, swung her around and clamped his mouth down on her neck, biting down as his fangs tore through her skin and she screamed in pain. He then ripped away from her with his jaw clenched, tearing a chunk out of her throat. Blood sprayed everywhere as her jugular was ruptured. She clutched onto her neck to try to stop the bleeding but it was too late. She fell to the ground, slowly bleeding out. Edd licked the blood on his lips and smirked savagely. Everyone's stomach growled at the smell of blood in the air now.

"Now the rest of you, kill the other traitors. Try not to leave too much of a mess." Eddward ordered as he wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve. The group surrounded the standing two traitors, growling and snapping their fangs at them. Ethan and Amber took care of Jordan, the one who had ran eariler.

As Eddward walked away from the screams and blood, he couldn't help but feel Brandon's harsh glare against his back. He knew that there was more horror to come.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Early update guys! Yay! Be proud of my procrastinating ass. :3**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the abrupt stop to the sexiness. I promise to continue it in the next chapter. But shit is about to go down so be prepared for that.**

**And as always, Enjoy and Please please PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT AND LIKE AND WHATNOT. I love you guys. 3**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 8**

Kevin was downstairs in Eddwards house, fixing himself something to eat. Surprisingly, Eddward had human food in the house. Marie had been there the entire time, silently watching him. He felt uneasy about the way she stared at him. It was kind of a blank stare but with a curious glint in her eyes. It had been a couple of hours since Eddward had left and Kevin was getting anxious. He could tell that Marie was getting worried as well, though she never said a word.

Kevin ate silently, getting more and more worried about Eddward. He didn't know why but he felt connected to the vampire for some reason. Not just because of what happened either. He had always felt a strange tension between them. Like they had known each other for years. Far longer than they had really known each other. Kevin kept getting the flashes of the fire and the scent of smoke up his nose every so often. He still had no idea what that was about. It was only the flash of it. Nothing more. He couldn't lie and say that it didn't terrify him. because it did.

Kevin was so lost in thought that when the front door opened and slammed shut, he jumped up from his spot at the kitchen table so fast he got dizzy. Eddward rushed in, soaking wet and even more pale than usual.

"E-Edd, you're back! W-what's going..." Something was off about Eddward. Kevin could feel it.

"He needs to feed." Marie finally spoke up, grabbing Eddward's arm to stop him from getting any closer to Kevin. "He is losing control. Go upstairs. Now." She said as Eddward struggled against her, his eyes never leaving the ginger. Eddward's eyes turning a blood red and a growl slip passed his lips. Marie was struggling to hold him back.

Kevin's eyes widened in fear but he didn't move. He couldn't. Eddward's glaring red eyes seemed to pierce right through him, glueing him to the spot. He felt like he couldn't control his body. He stepped forward.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here! I can't hold him back for much longer." Marie said, panicked. Then she realized it. Eddward was controlling the boys actions. But that wasn't possible. The only way a vampire could control a humans actions was if they were bonded in some way. Like soulmates.

Kevin tried his best to look away but he couldn't. He was completely entranced by the other vampire. He stepped even closer and Eddward reached out to him. Marie realized this was hopeless and she let go of Eddward and ran to get help. As soon as she let go, Eddward grabbed Kevin and took him up to his room with his vampire speed. Kevin didn't realize where he was until his back hit the comfortable bed and the vampire was over him, taking off his soaking wet jacket, shirt and beanie.

Eddward was under control for the most part but he needed to feed. Right now. He hadn't properly fed in a week. That wasn't too long but just being in the same room with Kevin had set him off. His scent was overwhelming and he just couldn't take it. Edd ripped Kevin's shirt off of him and pressed his cold chest against the ginger's warm skin. Kevin gasped and shivered at the chilling touch.

Eddward began sniffing Kevin's warm skin, starting from his chest and going up to his neck. The vampire groaned softly into Kevin's neck, pressing his body against him. He was so warm, almost hot against his deathly cold skin.

"Kevin..." The name came out more of a growl as he stopped at his pulse point and started kissing his neck. Kevin blushed and bit his lip, not fighting back. He didn't know why he wasn't fighting back but his instincts told him not to. He relaxed and enjoyed the feeling on Eddward's cold lips on his neck. He felt hot, like this was a new and exciting thing that had never happened to him before. And it was. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Eddward, only encouraging the vampire further. Suddenly Kevin let out a small moan as Edd nipped at his neck, digging his nails into the vampires back, earning him a small groan of pleasure from the older male.

Finally Edd was fed up with the teasing. He bared his fangs as his eyes glowed red and he sank his fangs into Kevin's neck. Kevin gasped and opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then the pleasure hit. It hit them both like a wave.

Eddward was caught off guard by the wave of pleasure that hit him. This never happened while he fed from other humans. It wasn't a sexual thing. But this was pure bliss and he couldn't help but moan in ecstasy. The blood was so warm and sweet it made him higher than heaven. Kevin seemed to be enjoying himself because he was panting and moaning under him, squirming, moving his hips up against him for the friction he desperately needed.

"A-Ah! E-Eddward yes.." Kevin moaned under him. Eddward felt like he couldn't pull away from his neck but he knew he had to or he would kill him. He pulled away from his neck and spat on the wound, making it heal. He growled, his hunger disappearing but not the high. He could hear Kevin's heart beating fast as he ground his hips into him hungrily. Hearing his moans of pleasure was enough just to get Eddward off. But seeing him under him with a flushed face and a pleasured expression was enough to drive Eddward mad. He leaned down and captured the gingers lips, sweetly at first but then he forced his mouth open, making Kevin taste his own blood. Regardless of the rough treatment, Kevin gladly started kissing back, moaning at the taste of his blood. He thought it was kinda gross but it turned him on even more.

Suddenly the door flew open and Ethan ran into the room. When he saw the two on the bed he blushed hard, turned around, and walked back out into the hallway, closing the door. Marie was outside in the hallway.

"What happened? Are they okay? Are the-" She stopped when she heard a loud moan from the room and Ethan's face said it all.

"Oh."

"Y-yeah.." Ethan stuttered out. "And I rushed all the way down here just to get turned on..." He mumbled and Marie looked at him.

"What?"

"What?" Ethan asked looking at her like he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Uh...right. Let's leave them alone." Marie said and left the house with Ethan.

**A/N: Don't worry guys. I will continue the sexiness in the next chapter. ;3**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it's so short! I'm having a bit of writers block.**

**But anyway, DUN DUN DUN! How do you guys like it? It's going to get dark and probably sad so be prepared.**

**Warnings are: smut, cursing.**

**And as always, enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: Hot smut ahead!**

Eddward didn't noticed Ethan walking in then walking back out. He was too lost in his own little lustful world to notice. And it seems like Kevin was in the same state. Eddward kissed down the ginger's body and swiftly unbuttoned his pants, having them off within a second. He then took his own pants off, leaving both of them in their boxers. Kevin hardly noticed, being a writhing mess, he wanted this. He wanted, no, NEEDED Edd to take him.

Edd was on top of him again in seconds, slowly sliding his boxers off of him while teasing his neck with his tongue. Kevin gasped and finally got his boxers off. Edd threw them on the floor and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. He poured the lube into his hand and lifted Kevin's legs. He slowly pushed one finger into Kevin's tight hot entrance. Kevin squirmed and whimpered, already wanting more. It was like his whole body was on fire and he loved it.

"F-fuck, more, more please Master..." Kevin whimpered out unconsciously. Edd smirked when he called him Master. He loved having so much control over him. He thrust a second finger in with full force, making Kevin moan loudly. It was almost a scream.

"I'm going to make you scream for me this time, Pumpkin~." Eddward growled and slowly put a third finger in and began thrusting in and out of his tight hole. Kevin gasped and clutched the bed sheets tightly. When Edd hit that spot in him, he let out a small cry of pleasure. Eddward couldn't help but smirk and chuckle darkly as he pulled his fingers out and pulled his boxers down. He rubbed lube on his hard length and positioned himself against Kevin. The ginger blushed hard, realizing what was happening now.

"Are you ready?" Eddward asked, kissing him softly. Kevin whimpered and nodded.

"Please..please..don't be afraid to be rough." Kevin said and blushed more. Eddward smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be." Eddward said lowly as he grabbed Kevin's hair and pulled while thrusting in sharply. Kevin couldn't contain his scream he had been trying to hold in. He was sure anyone on their block could have heard that. But he didn't care. It hurt but at the same time it felt amazing.

Suddenly Eddward was thrusting into him so fast and hard he could hardly keep up. His screams and moans of pleasure filled the room as he dug his nails into Edd's back. Eddward was slowly losing control. He moaned and growled softly as he thrust into him. Finally his resistance broke. He had this undying need to turn the boy. He had no idea why. It was his vampire instinct. He growled loudly and sank his fangs into his neck. Kevin screamed. A mix of pain and pleasure filling his body as Eddward, with animistic force, thrust into the boy. Kevin came hard as the sensations he was feeling were too much for him to take, screaming and arching his back as he came and Eddward drank from him.

Kevin's vision began getting blurry. He felt so tired and his body felt heavy. He felt like he was dying. He slowly faded out of consciousness.

**Meanwhile...**

Brandon was still in the woods. The ran had stopped. Everyone was gone now. He was keeled down next to the body of his dead girlfriend. How could he have put her in danger like that? He should have went there himself. But then his plot would have ended tonight. He growled. Eddward did this. Soon, Eddward was going to pay.

Suddenly there was the noise of a twig snapping. Brandon shot up, his eyes scanning the trees and bushes, trying to find the source of the sound. His sensitive ears detected a heartbeat and he caught the foul scent of what smelled like wet dog. He growled. A werewolf was here. Even though he had no reason to be afraid if they were from the pack they had contacted. He had every reason to be afraid if it was a rogue.

A white wolf came out of the bushes not far from him. It had red piercing eyes and was much bigger than a normal sized wolf. The fur around it's mouth was stained red. The wolf growled at him and out of instinct, Brandon hissed in return. The wolf sniffed the air and then started to transform. It transformed back into it's human form. The form stood at about 6'3" and turned out to be male. He had white hair like his fur and sharp red eyes.

"Are you Brandon?" The werewolf asked and Brandon nodded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Brandon asked and looked at him cautiously. It was true that vampires and werewolves were about even when it came to strength but when it came down to it, they were both very very dangerous around each other.

"Names Chris. I was sent to give you this message." The werewolf, Chris, said. He pulled out an envelope from his jeans pocket and handed it to Brandon. "There is talk of war. Is it true?" Chris asked and Brandon looked at him with a sinister smirk.

"I certainly hope so."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter! I'm sorry but I'm having a bit of writers block! Nothing to worry about though.**

**Tell me how you like this little twist! Please I really want to know what you think.**

**Warnings: Cursing, blood and pain.**

**And as always, enjoy! :3 3**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 10**

**Kevin's POV**

It was dark. So dark. I couldn't see anything. It felt like I was floating. I couldn't move, couldn't make a sound. Every now and then it felt like I was drowning. Like I was in black water and I couldn't get out. I couldn't really hear anything either. It was oddly peaceful though. I felt at peace in this place. There was no panic or chaos. It felt cold, though. So cold. I had very weird thoughts. Was I dying? What happened before I got here? Is anyone here with me?

I think I know one answer to those questions. I was dying. It felt odd to think. I was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Right? I don't see how. That's when I heard them. The voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying but they sounded panicked. I heard shouts. Then that's when my vision returned slightly. I saw blurry lights. Like I was going in and out of consciousness. It scared me. What was going on?

Suddenly I awoke with a start. I gasped in a breath of air but it felt like I was breathing battery acid. I heard screams. I then realized they were my screams. I was screaming. The pain was unbearable. It felt like every inch of my skin was on fire. Every bone was being shattered at once and worst of all, everything was so bright and loud. I didn't understand what was going on. I felt someone trying to hold me down as I flailed my arms and legs, trying to get rid of the pain. It seemed useless. It took three people to hold me still. I saw someone come up to me. I could barely see their face.

"Kill me! Just fucking kill me! Please!" Tears streamed down my face as the pain seemed to get worse and I screamed louder until my voice got hoarse. Even then I kept screaming. It felt like the pain wouldn't stop.

The person shushed me and brought their wrist to my mouth. I let out an animal like growl and bit down on the wrist by instinct. The person flinched slightly as I bit him. Blood filled my mouth and I was consumed by its intoxicating flavor. I wanted more and more of it. It tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. Soon the pain began to subside. I kept drinking, almost unable to stop until the person pulled their wrist away from me. I hissed at them as my vision began to focus and I stopped struggling.

I was surrounded by people. Two of which I didn't know. Eddward was beside me, bandaging his wrist. Marie was by his side, holding my arm down to make sure I didn't escape. I came back to my senses.

"W-what happened t-to me...?" I asked, feeling very tired now. Marie let go of my arm and so did the other girl. I rubbed my eyes to get them more focused and I realized I wasn't wearing my glasses. I could see perfectly across the room. Every detail of Eddward's bedroom was perfectly clear to me. I was baffled. What the hell was going on?!

As if reading my mind, Eddward turned to me, a look of despair mixed with guilt on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Then he did something I never expected him to do. He pulled me into a tight hug and started sobbing into my shoulder. I was so shocked and confused.

"Edd I-"

"I'm so sorry, Kevin." I heard him say into my shoulder. I was starting to piece it together. The blood, the pain, the guilty look he gave me. I cautiously ran my tongue over my canines and carelessly pricked my tongue on one of the points. I gasped. My hand went to my mouth to inspect further. I had fangs.

I was a vampire.

 


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO EVERYONE! Good to see you wonderful people today!

Kind of a filler, again, cause I'm a shit and I hate writers block.

Warnings for this chapter! None that I can think of? Cute fluff maybe? Eh X3

Please comment and tell me how you think this is going? Cause I think I have an idea and that involves more cute moments like this and possibly some nsfw stuff! Yay kinky vampire sex!

And as always, enjoy! :3 3

Out of the Closet

Chapter 11

Kevin's POV

It's been a few days since I had been turned into...one of them. I still don't know what to think. Eddward had told me the basics but it just didn't seem real. I felt like I didn't want to be one of these things. That they shouldn't be real. That this was all just a horrific dream. But it wasn't. It was very much real. Eddward had told my parents that I was going to stay at his house for a little while for some tutoring. It was a complete lie. I felt terrible for not telling my parents the truth but what was I suppose to say to them? That I was a supernatural creature of the night? Heh, yeah right.

Eddward has been kind of avoiding me for the past few days as well. I know what he is thinking. He is blaming himself. I should confront him about it but I'm scared. Every since the incident, the atmosphere around him has been very hostile. I don't want to anger him. I know what he is like when he is mildly irritated. I can't imagine what he is like when he is seriously pissed.

Edd told me that some vampires have special powers. Like telepathy and such. I wasn't sure if I had any special powers. Edd said it was usually triggered by a stressful event. Usually a life or death situation. He didn't tell me what his power is but I assume it is awesome and extremely dangerous.

I woke up in Edd's bed for the third time I had been staying here. Edd said to get plenty of sleep. Since I was a newborn, I didn't have too much energy yet. But I felt fine. Edd said I feel weak and sluggish for a few days. So far, that hasn't happened. It kind of scares me how alive I actually feel, though. My senses are heightened and I'm stronger than I have ever been.

I got up and was about to go to the door when Edd appeared, looking stressed. I looked at him with concern, knowing something was wrong.

"Edd, what wr-"

"We have to go. Pack some clothes and anything else you may need. I...haven't been completely honest with you." He said, rushed as he got a bag and began packing. I look at him like he was crazy.

"Edd. What the hell is going on?" I ask and he shot me a glare.

"What did I just tell you? Pack now. Or so help me I'll..."

"You'll do what?" I asked and immediately regretted it. He turned around and backed me up against a wall.

"I'll..." He glared hard at me. He looked paler than usual and his eyes didn't look as vibrant as they use to.

"You won't kill me. I know you won't. You've been waiting for this. Haven't you?" I said and I didn't realize what I had said until I had said it. Eddward looked taken aback. I have no idea what possessed me to say that.

"Heh, you're still the same. Cocky as ever." He mumbled and turned away from me. Again, I was left to be confused without any context at all. I sighed and began to pack my backpack with clothes and other things.

"So, where are we going?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't snap at me again.

"We are heading to a cabin that I own. It's surrounded by woods so I can teach you how to hunt. I...also need to train you how to fight." He said softly and he looked down.

"Train me how to fight? What..er...who am I going to be fighting?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I'll tell you everything on the way, just...please don't be mad I kept this from you." Eddward said and he stepped closer, caressing my face with his hand gently. He leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I happily welcomed it. It had been days since he last kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. He pulled away too soon and I whined a little. He chuckled slightly.

"I'm glad you welcome me kissing you now. A week ago, you wouldn't even let me so much as touch you." Eddward said and ran his fingers through my ginger hair softly. I smiled and leaned against his gentle touch. For some reason, he made me feel so great inside. Like he actually really cared about me. I knew he did. He wouldn't be doing all of this for me if he didn't. His eyes looked a little brighter now. I loved his piercing blue eyes.

"I know. I hated you back then. But I'm still confused as to why I don't hate you anymore. I know it has to do with something that happened long, long ago. Am I right?" I asked and his expression suddenly turned dark and...sorrowful?

"Yes. It happened over a hundred years ago. Back when vampires were very much feared and not really a fairy tale like it is now." Eddward said and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. He turned away from me and packed the rest of his stuff.

"I'll explain that as well. Now, finish packing. We have a long drive and a lot to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

**ABOUT FUCKING TIME!**

**Hello everybody! Look what I finally updating holy shit it literally took me nine months.**

**I just hope you guys will forgive me. These past nine months have been quit the adventure.**

**WARNINGS! Mentions of Death and suicide, swearing and emotional stuff, Graphic details and imagery.**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 12**

**Third Person POV**

Eddward and Kevin packed their bags and set them in the back seat of Edd's Jaguar. Kevin didn't understand how he had come to own such a nice car in the first place.

That's when it get awkwardly silent. Edd was tense the whole time, contemplating the worst. That's when Kevin cleared his throat.

"So, when were you born?"

Edd visibly tensed more but takes a deep breath. It was so hard for him to open up to anyone. Even someone he loved.

"I was born not far from here, in a small cottage nearly 200 years ago." he started and paused, making sure to let the new information sink in. "I was born this way, Kevin. I was born a vampire. I was never human to begin with. But, I've come to understand that humans and vampires aren't all that different. Emotionally anyway. Yes, vampires have more primal instincts and can hunt animals more efficiently. And we are higher on the food chain than humans. But We are just as emotional as humans. And we get emotionally attached to objects and people. We feel loss and trauma. We aren't emotionless bastards like you think us to be. Some of us aren't monsters. Just like some humans aren't monsters." Edd explained and shook his head.

"But I never felt like I had to he human. Or 'normal' as you put it. I'm proud of what I am." he looked over at Kevin then looked away. Kevin just stayed silent.

"When I was born, my parents taught me to do everything and seem human as well. They were good parents. They wanted to live the human life. Not animals living in the wild."

"What happened to them?" Kevin asked curiously.

"They were murdered by human hunters when I was 18. I couldn't protect them. My mother hid me under the cabin in a tiny space where the rats lived. I heard the screams. My mother begging for her life. My father trying to protect my mother. I didn't come out of that space for days. I was too frightened they would come back. When I came out, their bodies were gone, burned in the yard. Their heads were..." Eddward had to stop for a minute. The memory was still painful. Even after almost 200 years. Kevin took his hand gently and held it. He didn't really know how to comfort him any other way while he was driving.

"Their heads were perched on sticks in front of the house, bricks in their mouth, to prevent them from coming back to life. Though, just cutting their heads off would have been enough, bastards..." Eddward was gripping the steering wheel tightly as it suddenly got freezing in the car. That was odd.

"It's okay, Edd. We can talk about this later." Kevin said, trying to calm him down so they wouldn't wreck the car.

"No, it's fine. I need to get this out or it's going to kill me in the end." Edd said softly and it was calm and warm again. Edd wasn't as tense now.

"After that, I had no one. I wondered Canada for a while, learning all kinds of new things. That's when I had come across a large sum of money suddenly. I bought a house in the city and everything was fine for a while."

Eddward paused and he looked at Kevin with a slight smile. Kevin blushed. He always felt embarrassed when Eds smiled at him like that.

"W-What?" Kevin asked and Eddward Just shook his head.

"It was fifty years after my parents died. That's when...you came along." Eddward said and Kevin looked confused.

"That's..impossible. You said you were born 200 years ago. That would have been about 70-ish years into that time frame." Kevin said.

"Exactly. It wasn't really you. You had a different body then. But your soul, it's all the same. I couldn't tell at first. Your scent wasn't the same as it was but it was stronger than anything I've ever smelt before. And the way you looked at me. It was the same. That's when I knew it was you. Your name, ironically, was still Kevin." Eddward said and he looked at him then back at the road. "Yes, it sounds cliche. But now I know reincarnation exists. You feel that undeniable connection to me. The electricity when we touch. And that scar." Eddward let go of his hand and turned his wrist over. There was a faint 'E' shaped scar on his wrist. Kevin looked at it in disbelief.

"But...I've had this since I was a kid...ever since I could remember. What does this have to do with 130 years ago?"

"The Kevin back then, fell in love with me. And I fell in love with him. He didn't know what I was. And that was killing me. But he surprised me with something. He branded himself with and 'E' shaped piece of iron. Right there." Edd pointed to the spot where the scar was, he was actually smiling at the memory.

"'I pledge everything to you. My body and my soul.' That's what he said to me. I had no idea at the time but I think it was a spell. And I did the same." Edd said and he pulled down his shirt collar. There was a small 'K' branded into his flesh right below his collar bone on his right shoulder.

"You may not have seen it before, it's not that noticeable. I don't scar easily so this was a bitch to get it to stay. But what puzzles me is that yours doesn't look branded at all. Its just a scar. I'm not so sure what that's suppose to mean." Eddward said softly and shrugged. Kevin looked down.

"But...if you met me back then...and I'm here now...that means I wasn't turned back then." Kevin said and Edd visibly tensed again, staring at the road intently.

"Not necessarily..." Eddward said and Kevin saw his jaw clench. Kevin could tell Eds was still extremely bitter about something. Something that Kevin did.

"You...he didn't know what I was. There was an accident...and...it was fatal. He...you almost died. If I hadn't done anything...you would have been dead. So I did what I had to do. What I thought was right back then. What I thought was right now..."

Kevin could tell he was still feeling guilty. He wasn't sure why. Kevin had forgiven him for turning him. It was an accident. Edd couldn't control himself in the moment it was happening.

"I had to turn him or he would have died from massive internal bleeding. I...I had never turned anyone until that time. It was...terrifying. I couldn't get him to calm down. Even after the pain subsided. It was a very superstitious time...he thought I was evil. A monster. I...regret doing it. Since I hadn't told him what I was. It all happened so fast I didn't have a choice. I loved him. I didn't want to lose him like that. Not that soon. But what he...you..did After that..I still can't get the image out of my head.."Kevin looked at him and he bit his lip.

"It has to do with the fire...doesn't it?" Kevin asked softly. The smell of charred wood filled his nose again and his eyes watered from the scent.

"Yes..." Eddward pulled over to the side of the interstate, unable to drive anymore with his emotional state.

"You get visions of what happened. Right?" Edd asked and Kevin nodded.

"Let me give you the whole vision of what I saw." Eddward said before he took Kevin's arm and he bit into it. Before Kevin could yelp in pain, a vortex filled his vision.

"How could you do this to me?! I was normal until you came along!" The shouts came from the man in front of Kevin. No, he was seeing this through Eddward's eyes.

"I did it to save you! I love you, Kevin!" Eddward screamed at him. The man only scoffed and walked closer to him.

"Like hell you do. You didn't save me. You cursed me." He growled, getting up in his face. Kevin knew that you never did that to him. Eddward growled and pushed him back.

"You're so ungrateful. I did this for you. So you would have a second chance. My blood flows through your veins and you just can't accept that!" Eddward shout and the man glared at him.

"I didn't need a second chance. It was my time to go and you just couldn't handle that. I hate you for what you did to me. And that's why I'm going to do this." The man picked up a lit candle and began walking around the room, setting the curtains on fire.

"Are You fucking mental?! Stop!" Eddward rushed over and tried to grab the candle away from him. "Kevin! Stop! Do you want to die again?!"

That's when Kevin stopped struggling and looked at him, his eyes flashing red with anger and resentment.

"I'm already dead." he said and dripped the candle to his feet. He grabbed a bottle of hard liqueur and smashed it at his feet on the lit candle. A burst of flames sent Eddward stumbling back away from the man. The screams could be heard over the roaring flames. Both Eddwards and the man known as Kevin. Kevin could tell Edd was crying as he tried to make his way out of the burning house. He barely made it out alive. The vision ended and Kevin came back to reality, sobbing and shaking.

He remembered.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO~! My wonderful people! How are you today? You look fabulous. Just sayin'.**

**Anyway, today is a good day. Or at least I hope it's going to be.**

**WARNING! HARD CORE SMUT! BOY X BOY. VERY GAY. MUCH HOMO. WOW. Cursing, blood. That's it.**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 13**

**Third Person POV**

Kevin remembered everything. How they met, the branding, the argument, the fire. But after that it was his memories from this life. He hadn't realized it but Edd had wrapped his arms around him a long time ago, holding him tightly in the car.

"I'm sorry..." was all Kevin could hear Eddward murmur into his shoulder. Kevin shook his head, gently pushing him back.

"Its not your fault, Eddward. That me back then...isn't the me now. I accept who you are. I've...come to terms with who I am. Sort of. But you need to tell me more about this. What we are. I don't like being stuck in the dark." Kevin said softly and turned his green eyes to him, looking into his light blue ones.

"Alright. I'll explain when we get to the cabin. I don't think I can take anymore emotion right now." Eddward said and he pulled back onto to road and began driving again.

Kevin stayed silent, going over the memories from his other life. It didn't seem real at first. But in reality, it was the most logical explanation there was. He couldn't remember anything after the fire, though. No light. No fire from hell. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders to himself and thought nothing of it. There probably wasn't a heaven or hell anyway.

They drove for another three hours. The last half hour was driving in the middle of nowhere. That's when they pulled up to a road that was blocked off by a gate. It was chained with a huge rusty lock. Eddward got out of the car and got out a key from his pocket. The key didn't work because of how rusty the lock was. So Edd just broke the lock with one swift tug. He opened the gate and got back into the car.

"I haven't been here in almost 50 years. So it's going to be a little overgrown." Edd sighed and began to drive down the overgrown gravel road. The road took them to a large cabin. It was slightly overgrown but it looked a bit more modern that what Kevin was expecting.

Eddward parked the car and turned it off. He looked at Kevin and smiled slightly.

"W-what?" Kevin was blushing again. Why did he always have this effect on him?

"Nothing. I just think I like this you better." Edd said softly before leaning over and kissing Kevin's cheek. Kevin blushed harder and pouted.

He got out of the car and grabbed his bag. Eddward did the same and they walked up the the front of the cabin.

Edd unlocked the cabin and walked in. That's when the atmosphere changed. It became very sorrowful. Kevin looked at Edd and he bit his lip.

"This is where they died. Isn't it?" Kevin asked bravely and Edd nodded. Edd stood there in the doorway for a minute and shook his head, as if to try to get rid of the memory.

"I've upgraded it since then. It's been my special place to come when I don't feel like myself or I've been through some shit. I always come here to think. I never bring anyone with me. So you're lucky." Eddward said and he began walking to the far side of the cabin where a hallway was. They entered the hallway and Edd entered a large room and turned on a light.

There was a large bed in the center of the room with black and red bedding. The sheets looked silk. The bed matched the decor of the room. It fit Eddward's personality very well. Edd set his bag down on the floor and Kevin did the same.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry at all?" Eddward asked and Kevin nodded.

"I've been hungry since we left." Kevin said and Edd looked at him with a stern look.

"Why didn't you tell me? Come here." Edd demanded and Kevin blushed. The ginger didn't want to admit it but he kind of liked when Eddward was demanding.

Kevin walked towards him and Eddward sat down on the bed. When Kevin stood in front of him, Edd pulled him into his lap, making him straddle his legs. Kevin held into his shoulders so he didn't fall backwards. And of course, Kevin was a blushing mess.

"Bite me, Pumpkin." Eddward commanded with a smirk and pulled off his jacket and shirt, tilting his head for him. Kevin blushed more and looked away.

"A-are you sure...?" Kevin asked softly, trying not to squirm too much. His fangs were responding to the offer by jutting out slightly and his eyes flashed red.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have told you to." Eddward said and he pulled at Kevin's shirt, pulling it up over his head and off. Kevin almost forgot he wasn't wearing his glasses because of how perfectly he could see now.

"Do it, Kevin. Be as rough as you want. I don't mind." Edd smirked and tilted his head, moving his dog tag necklace out of the way.

Kevin couldn't resist anymore. He knew Edd liked pain a little too much so he threw Edd's beanie off and grabbed a handful of raven hair, tugging his head to the side. He heard Edd groan softly and Kevin leaned down, nipping the soft pale skin of Eddward's neck. He now understood Eddward's sadistic nature. It was fun.

"Are you sure you want this...?" Kevin asked, narrowing his now red eyes at Edd. The older vampire returned the glare with his own harder one.

"Don't make me pin you to this bed and fuck you until you can't walk, Pumpkin." Eddward growled and Kevin shuddered slightly.

"Oh? You want me to fuck you?" Edd asked when he felt him shudder against him. Kevin avoided his eyes.

"N-no..I mean...um..." Kevin stuttered. Eddward smirked.

"Do you remember when we had sex? Before I turned you?" Edd asked and Kevin shook his head.

"You just told me we did. I don't really remember any of it." Kevin said and Eddward smiled.

"How about we forget about that time and start new. This time I'll make sure you remember everything." Eddward said lowly, reaching down to grab Kevin's ass. Kevin blushed and gasped softly. Then he whined when Edd stopped touching him. "Unless you don't want to." Eddward said, looking smug. Kevin growled.

"Don't be such a tease, old man." Kevin said and Eddward looked surprised by the insult.

"Pfft, old? Do I look old to you?" Edd asked and Kevin looked at his face, then his body. Nope. Definitely not old.

"Ugh, enough talk. I'm starving." Kevin growled and grabbed Edd's hair again before sinking his fangs into his neck. He heard Edd make a soft gasp. He smirked, feeling accomplished in catching Edd off guard like that. Sweet blood splashed into his mouth and he drank until he was full. By then, Edd had started touching him. His hands were on his hips and he was kissing and nipping on his shoulder softly.

Kevin let go of his neck and licked the remaining blood away. He then yelped in surprise as Eddward grabbed his neck roughly and swung him around, switching their positions and pinned Kevin to the bed. Kevin moaned softly and squirmed at the rough treatment.

Eddward pinned both of Kevin's hands above his head with one hand and started kissing down his bare chest. Kevin gasped and bit his lip softly, whimpering.

"W-wait..." Kevin said softly and Edd stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking up at him with red eyes glowing with hunger.

"Nothing. I just...I want to try something." Kevin said and he wiggled out of Edd's grip. Edd let him get up, curious now. Kevin stood up in front of Edd. He then lowered down to his knees. That's when Eddward realized what he wanted to do.

"Such a naughty boy, Pumpkin. I never realized you were so dirty." Eddward smirked and he ran his fingers through Kevin's ginger hair. Kevin blushed and he unbuttoned Eddward's jeans. He proceeded to unzip the jeans with his teeth. That's when Edd thought he was about to lose it.

"Fuck, Kevin." Edd cursed as Kevin pulled his jeans down as well as his boxers. Edd had a semi but Kevin knew how to take care of that. He took the length in his hand and began stroking the base. He kissed the tip, giving the sides small little kitten licks. Trying to drive Edd wild.

And it was working. Eddward was only a few more licks away from grabbing that ginger hair and forcing his hot cock into his mouth. But he controlled himself for Kevin's sake.

Kevin finally took the head into his mouth and sucked softly, causing Edd's breath to hitch slightly. Kevin looked up at the older vampire, giving him the most innocent look he could muster. Edd growled in response and grabbed Kevin's hair, tugging it forward so he could take in more of his size. The younger whimpered as his mouth was filled with Edd's length. Tears came to his eyes slightly as Edd thrust himself in and out of Kevin's mouth gently. Somehow, Kevin was so aroused, it hurt. Kevin moaned softly, making Edd growl from the vibrations Kevin was making him feel.

Edd pulled Kevin's mouth off of him and pulled the rest of his clothes off. He then picked Kevin up, laying him on the bed and stripped him bare as well. Kevin knew what was coming next. Or so he thought.

"You've been a bad boy, Kevin." Eddward said lowly and Kevin shivered at his tone. It was low and deep. Sexy with a slight growl. That's when Edd flipped the young vampire over and made him sit on his hands and knees.

"W-wait what are yo-" Kevin was interrupted by a hand colliding sharply on his ass. He gasped in surprise but moaned softly as Edd rubbed the pain away with his hand. Eddward enjoyed this a little too much. He slapped his ass again, a little harder this time, and made sure to rub it after.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Master?" The sentence just came out on it's own. Edd was surprised by himself and even more surprised by Kevin's response.

"Y-Yes, Master." He said, sheepishly. Edd couldn't see his face but the tips of his ears were bright red. Eddward smirked.

"Good boy."

Eddward walked over to his bag on the floor and pulled out a bottle of Lubricant. He poured some into his hand and slicked his fingers, making sure they were evenly coated. He out a finger to Kevin's entrance and made sure he was ready. He pushed a finger in and felt Kevin tense.

"Relax. It will hurt less." Eddward said and slowly wiggled his finger, feeling Kevin relax. Edd kissed down Kevin"s back, waiting for him to adjust so he could add a second finger. Then a third was added after the second was ready. Edd moved his fingers in and out slowly until he heard Kevin gasp. Edd smirked and hit that spot again with his fingers. Kevin let out a higher pitched moan and moved his hips back against Edd's hand, wanting more of that pleasurable feeling. For Kevin, it was the only thing he could think about now. He tried to hide his moans but it felt too damn good.

He was oddly disappointed when the fingers were withdrawn from him. That's when he saw Edd in the corner of his eye, lining himself up with his entrance. Kevin blushed more and prepared himself for the pain.

Edd didn't think this position was best for a (technical) first time. So he flipped Kevin over again. Kevin gasped as his back hit the bed. Eds climbed on top of him and spread his legs wide.

"Tell me if it hurts top bad." Eddward said and began to push his hard member into him. Kevin whimpered as it went in slowly. It hurt but it wasnt as bad as he thought. There was actually a little bit of pleasure in it.

"Does it hurt?" Edd asked softly, his voice worried as he looked down at Kevin's face to make sure he was alright.

"K-kind of but...don't stop." Kevin said and looked into his eyes. "M-move.." he said softly. Edd nodded and he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Kevin gasped and arched his back. How did he already find that spot?

Eddward thrust his hips a little faster, picking up the pace. He was hitting Kevin's prostate every so often, causing the younger to whimper and arch his back. That's when Eddward got tired of being gentle.

"How do you feel, Pumpkin?" Eddward smirked and with one unexpected hard thrust, Kevin cried out and then muffled the cry with his hand.

"L-like that. R-right there." Kevin said softly, panting, taking his hand away and grabbed Edd's shoulders. Edd wouldn't move. He wanted Kevin begging for him. Kevin squirmed and whined. He knew Edd was doing this one purpose. Sick bastard.

"Move..." Kevin said and Eddward just smirked down at him, not moving at all. Kevin pouted and wiggled his hips, trying to get Edd to move without him begging.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edd asked and he thrust harder than last time. Only one thrust in the right spot had Kevin panting and squirming.

"Oh Fuck! Please! Please Edd..." Kevin looked away, kind of ashamed of himself for not having any self control.

"That's what I like to hear, Pumpkin." Eddward growled and thrust hard into him, continuously thrusting with just the right force to send Kevin over cloud nine. His senses were heightened when Edd started kissing and licking his neck. Kevin moaned loudly as he slowly came undone by Eddward.

Moans and small screams echoed throughout the room. Kevin was nearly screaming level as Edd decided to suddenly start pounding into him. Kevin's eyes suddenly turned red and he let out a loud growl. That's when Edd slowed his thrusts.

Kevin grabbed Eddward's throat with so much force, Edd didn't have time to react until he was pinned to the bed under Kevin. Edd didn't have any idea what was going on but he liked it. Kevin was all over his neck and chest, kissing, nipping, licking. Scrapping his fangs against his neck. Edd took that as a warning not to stop him. Now Edd kind of understood. Kevin was losing control and has reverted to a more primal state. This was common with Newborns.

Kevin was riding him so hard, even Edd could hardly keep up. Kevin suddenly bit down on Edd's shoulder and he hissed in pain but moaned as pleasure and pain mixed together. Edd knew what he had to do to knock Kevin out of this state.

Eddward growled and let his animal out as well. He pinned Kevin to the bed again, forcing him off of his shoulder. Kevin hissed at him and Edd growled back. He had to show he was the dominate one. He grabbed his ginger hair and yanked hard, causing Kevin to only growl more. Edd leaned down and bit his neck, hard, without mercy. Kevin let out a started yelp, then a moan as Edd's thrusts were getting rough again. It only took a few more hard thrusts before Kevin let out a loud moan of Eddward's name. The young vampire came all over both of their stomachs and chests. Eddward felt Kevin tighten and he came inside of him, moaning into his neck before letting go.

After taking a few seconds to calm down, Edd pulled out of Kevin slowly. He looked at him and the mess they had made and smiled. There was blood and other bodily fluids on the bed but Edd didn't care about that at the moment. He just looked at Kevin's face, still flushed and sweaty. To anybody else, he probably would have looked awful. But to Edd, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Eddward grabbed the thick blanket and pulled it over both of them. He tucked Kevin in. Kevin was so exhausted he had passed out already. That's how Edd knew he did something right.

The older vampire looked at Kevin's pale face and he leaned down, kissing his forehead. He didn't now what the future would bring for them, but he had a bad feeling that war was coming.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys! Hope you all are having a wonderful day!**

**Here is chapter 14! Finally getting to the good stuff.**

**Warning! Graphic violence, Cursing, blood and gore.**

**Remember, there is a war coming and it's not looking too good.**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 14**

**The morning after.**

Kevin rolled over and groaned softly at the light coming in through the window. His eyes were more sensitive but he was still on a day schedule. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He kept forgetting he could see perfectly clear without his glasses now. It was odd. He had needed glasses all his life. But he thought it was convenient. He looked around and noticed Eddward was nowhere to be found. Where did he go?

He got up slowly and stretched, getting dressed and walking out of the bedroom into the hallway.

"Eddward?" he called out to him. Only silence answered him. That's when he started to get scared. He walked outside and smiled. A fresh, cool breeze met him and ruffled his hair gently. It was beautiful out. The Sun was shining through the many trees surrounding the cabin. He tried to use his vampire sense of smell to locate his new lover but to no avail. Where the hell did he go? The car was still in the driveway. Did he just up and leave him?

He walked further into the woods, sniffing around and tried to see if he could hear anyone. Nothing but the scurry of animals and insects. He sighed softly and looked down. That's when he heard it. He perked up and turned around swiftly. A knife came flying at him at a speed no one human could match. Kevin only had half of a second to react. His reflexes were awful. He couldn't get out of the way in time. His hand went up to at least block the knife. He screamed.

The blade went right through his hand and buried itself into the tree behind him.

Kevin growled, eyes turning red as he scanned the area to see who attacked him. He heard a familiar sadistic chuckle.

"Your so slow. We have a lot of work to do." Eddward said, appearing almost out of nowhere from behind a tree.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kevin yelled and he ripped the knife from his hand. It healed almost instantly.

"On the contrary, Pumpkin. I was merely testing you. You're reflexes are slow but you heard me before I threw the knife. Very good. I applaud your efforts." he said and Kevin bared his fangs at him.

"Oh, don't be so angry with me. I did say I was going to train you." Eddward said. Kevin lunged at him with the knife and Eddward simply caught his arm, twisted it and tripped him. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Now now, you know better. I have a good two hundred years on you. And your combat skills are...not up to par." He said and Kevin got up and dusted himself off.

"So what are we training for, exactly? You said you would explain that to me as well." Kevin said and he looked at him, crossing his arms. Edd let out a steady sigh and he looked down.

"We are going to war with the werewolves." Eddward said and Kevin looked at him funny.

"Werewolves? Seriously?" he asked and Eddward nodded.

"Do not take what I say lightly. They are dangerous. Just as we are to them." Edd said and he turned around. "Come. I must show you something. Your training starts now."

Kevin followed him nervously. They walked further into the. The ginger kept close to Edd, not wanting to get lost in this forest. They came to an abandoned barn in a small clearing. It was really run down. Half of the roof was caved in and the wood was rotting. Eddward stopped in front of the door. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Kevin, if you feel the need for me to step in and help, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Huh?" Kevin was confused by his words. Eddward opened the door and led Kevin inside, closing the door behind him.

There, chained in the center of the barn, was a huge wolf. It was much bigger than any wolf that Kevin had ever saw on tv or at the zoo. Kevin took a step back.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Kevin asked and Eddward shook his head.

"No jokes. Your task is to kill the beast. It should be simple enough, considering it's already wounded. But if you can't manage to kill it, then you will not be ready for when the war comes." Eddward explained and he took Kevin's arm and made a large cut, just to get him to bleed.

"Ow!" Kevin exclaimed in pain.

The wolf perked up at the smell of fresh blood and growled, getting up. It was chained to a steel pipe the was buried several feet in the ground. Eddward handed him a long silver dagger before stepping aside.

"Good luck." he said. Kevin looked down at the dagger then back up at the wolf, who was struggling against the chains. The pipe looked like it wasn't going to hold much longer.

"Wait what if I can't..."

"It's kill or be killed, Kevin. No questions asked. Now pay attention!" Eddward shouted at him as the wolf broke free of it's restraints and charged at Kevin.

Kevin didn't know what to do. He was frozen in fear for a second as the beast charged him. The wolf opened it's mouth and pounced, trying to sink it's teeth into Kevin's neck. Luckily, Kevin put his arm up just in time. The wolf bit down on his arm, making him yelp in pain. He swung the dagger and stabbed the beast in it's back. The werewolf let go of his arm. Kevin noticed the wolf bite wasn't healing as quickly as it should. He cursed under his breath as the wolf charged again. This time, Kevin growled and bared his fangs, running to meet the charging wolf. He swung the dagger again but missed. The huge wolf collided with him and they both fell to the ground, knocking the dagger away from Kevin.

Eddward watched the whole scene. His orders were not to intervene but he would if it was absolutely necessary. He was actually starting to get nervous. Maybe Kevin wasn't strong enough to handle this by himself.

Kevin tried to push the beast off but the snapping of it's jaws were getting in the ways he tried to move his legs but he was pinned.

"Shit.." he said and the wolf managed to step on Kevin's neck, cutting off his air and holding him down even more. He squirmed and struggled, trying to get away from the wolf. The wolf seemed to grin, it's evil intentions becoming more and more known. It leaned down and sniffed Kevin, then opened it's jaws, ready to eat his head whole.

Kevin struggled and looked around for something, anything that would help him. He saw a large piece of glass from a shattered window. He reached for it, struggling to grab it. The wolf almost having it's mouth around Kevin's head. He grabbed it, feeling the wolf's got breath over his face and his sharp teeth on his forehead. He growled and stabbed the beast in the face. It seemed to howl in pain and moved away from him. Blood dripped from Kevin's hand as the glass cut into it. He coughed and dropped the glass, crawling away from the wolf as fast as he could. He panted and grabbed the dagger.

"Very good, Kevin. Its now half blind. For a second there, I thought I was going to have to save you." Eddward said and Kevin growled at him.

"You're a fucking asshole for doing this to me..." He said and spat blood out of his mouth onto the floor. He prepared himself for the next attack.

The wolf was circling him now. He circled back, growling. He was the one to make the first move. Eddward sighed, he shouldn't have done that. The wolf anticipated the move and it moved out of the way before it's huge paw swung and hit Kevin, making him fly through the wall of the barn. He gasped in pain and tried to get up when the wolf was on him again. This time, Kevin reacted faster. He grabbed a hold of it's head and held it tight, then he turned swiftly, snapping the wolf's neck. The wolf fell on top of Kevin, immobilized but not dead. Kevin gasped at the huge weight on him. He wiggled out from under the best and panted. He was covered in sweat, dirt and blood.

He took the dagger and stabbed the beast in the heart, killing it. He fell down and laid there for what seemed like forever. He was exhausted. Eddward walked up to him and looked down.

"That was a good start. You survived at least." he said and Kevin glared up at him.

"I'm starting to hate you again. When I can feel my legs, I'm going I kick your ass." he said and he sat up and groaned. The pain was slowly fading away as his body healed itself but the wolf bite still hadn't healed.

"That's enough for today. We can start with something easier tomorrow." he said and he looked at the wolf, who was now transformed back into it's human form. It was a young man, about twenty or so. He was naked and bloody. Kevin looked at the body and covered his mouth.

"I...I did that?" He asked and Eddward nodded.

"They revert back to their human form after death. We still aren't sure why. But it is sad." he said and he then lifted the body. "I will bury him. You wait here." he said and he walked to the back of the barn and started digging.

Kevin sat there, looked at the blood on his hands. He couldn't believe he just did that. It was actually kind of awesome. But terrifying. He looked at his arm, the bite wasn't healing at all. It hasn't stopped bleeding either. He figured that he needed blood. He slowly stood up and groaned. He must have broken a few bones as well. His ribs felt weird. Eddward came back and put the shovel away.

"Let's get you cleaned up and fed. Your wounds aren't healing." he said and Kevin nodded, limping behind him as he walked.

Kevin had a feeling that this war was going to be awfully hard to win.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Short chapter but with a twist! I might not update for a while after this. My depression is having an effect on me again.**

**But I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Warnings! Blood. Gay. That's it.**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 15**

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed in clean clothes, Kevin looked at his arm. It still hadn't healed. That made him worried. Eddward walked in after making a phone call. To who, Kevin had no idea.

Eddward took off his shirt and Kevin blushed slightly, looking away. Even though he had seen Eddward naked before, he still couldn't contain the blush that spread across his pale, freckled cheeks.

"Come now, Kevin. Sit on my lap." Eddward said and Kevin obliged. Edd tilted his head, moving his hair out of the way a bit, exposing his pale neck to him. "Drink as much as you want."

Kevin blushed and he kissed his neck softly before his eyes turned red and he sunk his fangs into his neck. He moaned as the sweet, delicious red liquid splashed on his tongue and went down his throat. Eddward seemed to sigh in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the younger vampire and held him close.

Feedings like this were almost like a type of bonding between them. It was like their souls were connecting, making love. In a theoretical way. Eddward would hold him close, often rubbing his back or play with his hair as he fed from him. Kevin liked it like this. Edd was so gentle with him It often shocked him.

Kevin took as much as he needed and he pulled away gently, still getting use to feeding. Eddward often had to wipe his mouth for him because he got blood everywhere. The older vampire didn't mind. He found it cute. These were times that Eddward cherished the most. These moments together, peaceful and mutual. It calmed him to be with Kevin. Like he had finally found that missing piece of himself that he had lost so long ago.

Kevin was smiling at him now. Eddward took Kevin's arms and examined it. It was healing properly now. He was glad for that. A werewolves bite was often lethal. Their saliva kept the wound from closing all the way and kept the veins from clotting. If Kevin had been bitten in the neck, he would have been done for. Since he was a newborn, he couldn't come back from bleeding out like Eddward could. To kill Eddward, they would have to decapitate him and then burn his body, along with his head.

Older vampires couldn't be killed by normal means. They would always find a way to come back from the dead. It was fascinating and terrifying to think about.

Kevin caressed Eddward's face gently and the older vampires cold eyes softened as he took his hand and kissed it, making Kevin blush.

"I apologize for the task I had you carry out today. I was ordered to do this by a few higher ups. We made contact with them not too long before we found out we were going to war." He said and he sighed. "I've...also be ordered to have no mercy on you tomorrow. No matter what relationship we might have."

"I understand. I mean, you have to follow orders, right?" Kevin asked and Eddward nodded.

"We usually judge our ranks by how old we are. The older the vampire, the more powerful. Some of the higher ups I talked to are hundreds of years older than I. They mentioned we have a ruler now. A king. I'd like to know how old he is. Thousands? Maybe more?" Eddward looked at Kevin. "For tomorrow, I want you to prepared for anything and everything. Don't hesitate. Just do. No mercy. You're going to have to fight for your life once the war comes. I am preparing you for that."

Kevin nodded, looking worried. "What if I don't even survive the training? What happens next?" he asked.

Eddward looked down, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't scare him.

"We will just have to see." He said. He looked at Kevin and gave him small smile. "Could you go make is some tea? We've both had a stressful day." he said and Kevin happily nodded, going to make the tea.

After Kevin left the room and was out of earshot, Eddward pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. He looked at the contact's and found a certain number, calling it. A person on the other line answered.

"The plan is in action. Will begin phase one tomorrow morning." Eddward said, looking solemn as he said those words in an emotionless tone.

"Very good. You have done well, Vincent. Make sure you find out what that boy is capable of then report back to me ASAP." A man's gruff voice said back over the receiver.

"Yes, sir. Goodnight." Eddward said and hung up, sighing in defeat.

Everything was coming together perfectly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you're doing better than I am. But anyway, here is chapter 16. I hope you guys like it.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Fire, gore, blood, cursing, violence.**

**And as always, enjoy!~**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 16**

"God damn it!"

Kevin cursed as he fell out of a tall tree, again. He had landed hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"Concentrate. I will not tolerate this foolishness again." Eddward said, giving a frustrated sigh. The young vampire had little balance, even as a turned. He couldn't jump from tree to tree with those wobbly legs of his. It was utterly frustrating.

"Do you think I'm trying to do that?!" Kevin yelled back, also as equally as frustrated. He wasn't as physically gifted as Eddward was. Even as a vampire he was still just as unfit, despite having new strength and speed.

"If you sass me one more time, I will unleash hell upon you." Eddward growled and jumped from the tree branch he was perched on to the ground as gracefully as a feline would. Kevin sat up and growled back at him.

"We've been at it for hours now! The fucking sun is going down! Can we please take a break." Kevin said and Eddward walked over to him and helped him up.

"No. On the battle field, there are no breaks. I was given orders to break you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said and narrowed his eyes. He then lashed out at him with an open hand, cold ice eyes turning crimson.

Kevin panicked and ducked out of the way. Edd came at his fast again. To Kevin's luck, he tripped and Eddward missed. The ginger realized Eddward was not playing around this time. He saw the older vampires nails. They had turned into long, razor sharp talons.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" Kevin shouted and crawled away from him.

"Preparing you. You get no breaks when fighting. If you hesitate or even think about taking a break, you die. Now, get to your feet." Eddward ordered. Kevin got to his feet and glared.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on your hands. Make your nails grow. Like mine." he held up his hands to show him. He could make them grow and retreat back into his fingers at will. Kevin gulped and looked at his stubby fingernails. He concentrated hard and they began to grow. He panted and groaned. That gave him a head ache.

"Good. Attack me." Edd said and Kevin looked at him.

"Huh? B-but..."

"What did I say about hesitating?" Eddward said from behind him. He had moved so fast, Kevin didn't even realize he was behind him until he spoke. Edd put his nails to Kevin's neck and pressed lightly, drawing blood. Kevin winced.

"See. You would have been dead by now. Vampire or Werewolf, if someone is trying to kill you, kill them before they get the chance." Eddward said. Kevin sighed and he relaxed a little bit. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Eddward had a look of confusion on his face as to what he was doing.

"Looks like you fell for my trap." Kevin said and he clicked his fingers. Edd's eyes widened as his right leg was yanked out from underneath him. A rope tied itself around his ankle and swung him upside down from a nearby tree. He swung there for a second and then smirked.

"Very smart, Kevin. I applaud you." he said before leaning up with ease and cut the rope with his nails before turning his body just in time to land on his feet on the ground.

Kevin suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck and swung him into a tree, pinning him there.

"Don't hesitate, Eddward." He mocked. Eddward's smirk got much more sinister.

"Two can play at this game, little sheep." He growled and he kicked Kevin's legs out from under him. As he fell, Eddward's foot collided with the side of the gingers face, sending him flying ten feet away into another tree. His body hit the tree and he gasped in pain, hitting the ground before spitting up blood. Eddward casually walked over to him and sighed.

"You have so much potential. We'll stop for now." Eddward said.

"No!" Kevin yelled and shakily got up. He was pissed now. There was a fire in Kevin's green eyes that Eddward had never seen before.

"I'm not giving up! I'll beat you." Kevin growled and spat blood in his face. Eddward raised and eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Prove it." Eddward said with a smirk.

Kevin lunged at him, faster than he ever had before. Eddward was actually surprised at his speed. A newborn shouldn't be able to move like this. Kevin lifted his hand and tried to use his nails as weapons, just as Eddward had done. Edd narrowly avoided him. He moved away from him and felt wet drip down his cheek. He put his fingers on his cheek and looked at the wetness. Blood. Kevin actually managed to cut his cheek.

He looked back up only to find Kevin face to face with him again. There was a certain rage in his eyes. He had never seen that on any vampire. Not even on the most violent or insane. Kevin grabbed Edd by his neck and forced him to the ground. Edd tried to get away from him but he was strong.

Wait, Kevin was stronger than him? What the hell? Edd looked up into Kevin's red eyes as Kevin lifted his clawed hand.

"You did this to me..." He whispered softly.

"Kevin...Kevin stop." Eddward said and he stopped his hand from plunging into his neck. Kevin bared his fangs at him and growled.

"You should have died with me!" Kevin screamed and Edd hesitated. This was bad.

Suddenly, everything became hot. Almost unbearably hot. The leaves and grass around them went up in flames and scorched. Eddward looked around in a panic. He put his legs up and kicked Kevin off of him. Kevin fell back onto the ground but instantly for back up in a crouching position. Edd got up as quickly as he could. He had to end this before Kevin hurt himself.

"Stop this foolishness right no-" he was cut off as a tree burst into flames behind him.

"No! You shut up! You don't own me!" Kevin yelled at him. Eddward felt like they had had this argument before.

"No I don't. But I need you to calm down or you'll burn the whole forest down." Eddward said calmly. He didn't show it but on the inside he was terrified. There was a strange orange aura around Kevin. This must be Kevin's special power.

"You can't tell me what to do, Edd. Not anymore." Kevin growled and he lifted his hand and waved it. There was a spark and a wave of flames came roaring at Eddward.

"Shit..." The older vampire just barely gathered enough moisture in the air. He created a small ice barrier with it but it wasn't enough to cover his whole body. His legs were caught in the blaze and his ice shield barely lasted the attack.

"Fuck!" Eddward gritted his teeth. The bottom of his jeans, up to his knees, were completely gone. Burnt off. His skin, once pale and flawless, was now a burnt, bloody mess with third degree burns. He fell to his knees, no longer able to stand the pain. He had a high pain tolerance for situations like this but it wasn't enough. Kevin smirked. A new sadistic look in his eyes. His features darker, looking much more dominate now.

"How does it feel? Having your flesh burned from your muscle and bone? Hurts, doesn't it? Imagine feeling that all over your body and then some." Kevin said and walked up to him. "You act so tough. So dominate. Because you like control. You like to control people, Eddward. But once someone else has the upper hand, you have no idea what to do."

Eddward looked up at him and tried to stand but he couldn't. His flesh was trying to heal itself. He bared his fangs.

"Is this because of what happened to you? That wasn't my fau-"

"It WAS your fault. YOU turned me into this monster. You gave me life when it was my time. You couldn't let go. And because of your actions, your past came back to haunt you again." Kevin said and roughly grabbed him by his hair to make him look into his eyes. "I bet you were so glad to be rid of me."

Eddward looked visibly hurt by that comment. He cringed and there was a hurt look in his cold eyes for a second before it turned to anger.

"I loved you!" He shouted. He hardly ever seriously raised his voice. He pushed his hand away and got up, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "I loved you more than anything on this God damn hell we call Earth! If you don't believe me, look at my memories. Look at them and tell me I wasn't on the verge of killing myself after I watched you die!" He looked directly into his eyes as he said this, to made sure Kevin saw he wasn't lying. He was shaking as he clutched onto Kevin's shirt.

Kevin's rage seemed to dwindle as he spoke. He had never seen Eddward so emotional. Even after he talked about his parents. The flames went out slowly, being replaced by ice crystals slowly forming everywhere.

"Edd...I'm sorry." Kevin said and he places his hand on his. Eddward looked at Kevin and then at their hands. He moved away from him, looking down.

"It doesn't matter..." He said and he turned away from Kevin and started walking back to the cabin.

"Wait!" Kevin reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "It does matter. I'm sorry I freaked out. I don't know why I did. I think..I still feel angry about this whole thing." Eddward looked back at him and he sighed.

"It doesn't make what you said any less hurtful. But what I said is true." He said and he took his hand away.

"Do...you still love me?" Kevin asked. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Right now...I don't know." He said as he turned around and walked back to the cabin. Kevin was left standing there, feeling the worst pain he had ever felt. Even worse than the fire in his previous life. It was like being stabbed in the chest a million times over with a dull knife.

"Fuck..." he whispered as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He had fucked up so bad this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**

**This is kind of a short chapter but you will probably forgive me after you read it!**

**TRIGGER WARNING! Blood, hints of suicide attempt, slight self harm. Really sorry. :(**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 17**

They didn't speak for hours after that. Kevin wanted to talk. Wanted to apologize. But he couldn't find the words. That feeling in his chest hadn't gone away either. It was awkward when they went to bed. Eddward didn't so much as glance Kevin's way. Kevin wanted, so much, to say something. For Eddward to say something. But nothing was said. The lights turned off, and Kevin was left alone with his thoughts, again.

In the middle of the night, around 4 AM, Kevin woke up to soft whimpering next to him. He turned over slowly, silently. He heard a small sob. Was Edd crying?

He sat up and turned on the light. Edd gasped and hid himself under the blanket. It was like he was hiding something other than the fact he was crying.

"Edd, what's wrong?" Kevin asked and tried to pull the blanket up but Edd wouldn't let him. He noticed little droplets of blood on the sheets and Edd's pillow.

"Edd, what did you do?" Kevin asked, getting worried now. He tried to pull the blanket back up but Edd refused to let go. "Edd, please..." He said, worry now very present in his voice.

"It is nothing, Pumpkin. Go back to sleep." He said. There was something very off about his voice. It was hollow, with no emotion whatsoever. And not like his usual voice either.

"Like hell it's nothing." Kevin said and he tried to rip the covers away from him. Edd finally let go and emerged.

"See? I am fine. No need to worry." Eddward said but he still did not look at him.

"Eddward, look at me. Look me in the eyes and say you're okay." Kevin demanded. Eddward bit his lip softly.

"I cannot." He said.

"Why is there blood on the bed? We replaced these sheets the other day." Kevin said and Edd turned away.

"Just go back to bed." He said and laid back down, facing away from him. Kevin growled in frustration.

"I fucking care about you and you want to push me away?" Kevin said and he heard Eddward sighed.

"It's nothing, Kevin. I don't want to fight right now." He said and Kevin growled and he turned him over and pinned his arms to the bed. He touched wet, though. He looked at Eddward's left arm and his eyes widened.

Eddward usually wore his black wristbands on his wrists. Kevin never questioned what was under them.

Bite marks. Deep, unrelenting. They were slowly closing up when Kevin took his now bloody hand away from his wrist. The younger looked closer, seeing deep scars across his wrists. Like they were slit more times than he could tell. Eddward pushed him away gently, sitting up.

"You do not need to see me like this..." Eddward said and got up, starting to walk to the door but Kevin grabbed his hand.

"I don't care about that, Edd. Just tell me...why? Was it...was it my fault?" Kevin asked and Eddward finally looked back at him. His eyes were so hollow. Broken, almost.

"You. This stupid war. Being back. Everything." Eddward said softly. He tried to pull his hand away but Kevin kept a firm grip.

"Edd, talk to me." Kevin said, his voice pleading.

"You could have killed me today." Eddward said sharply. Kevin flinched back slightly from his sharp tone. The raven haired male turned around. His ice cold glare on him again, staring at him with a piercing gaze.

"You are not a normal turned. You're something unique. And your power is terrifying."

Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't anything special or unique. Not really. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"How? Just because I freaked out once doesn't-"

"You did more than just freak out. You managed to injure me and catch me off guard. Maybe I'm going too easy on you. Or maybe I'm getting soft because I fear for your safety. But there is something wrong here. I can feel it." Eddward said and Kevin got off of the bed. He turned Edd around to face him.

"I'm so sorry. I..I lost control. It was like..I was there but I couldn't stop myself. And...I can feel the anger still there. Still inside me. The fire...I can really start fires so easily." Kevin paused for a moment, looking at Edd. "Do you think my powers have to do with that night?"

Eddward looked down at him. He sighed and he reached towards him, caressing his face. "I think so. It is like you died in the flames, but you were reborn from the ashes. Like a Phoenix."

Kevin thought about that for a moment. It was poetic but it sounded right. It made sense. He looked into Eddward's cold eyes, looking at his expression, trying to read him. He looked like he was in pain. Like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Eddward looked into his eyes then looked away. "We will resume training tomorrow. But take it slow this time. I want you to concentrate on learning how to control your powers. They will be useful in battle." He said softly and Kevin took his hand.

"I noticed you used your powers trying to stop me. Was...that your full strength?" Kevin asked and Eddward seemed to chuckle.

"No. Far from it. I was too paralyzed to use much of my power at that moment. The flames were also too hot. It almost rendered me useless." Eddward said and he took Kevin's hand. "Here, hold out your hand."

Kevin did as he was told. He wasn't sure what Eddward planned to do. The temperature in the room began to drop steadily. Frost began to creep up over the windows and the only mirror in the room. Eddward took Kevin's left hand, palm facing down. He spread his fingers and concentrated. He turned the moisture in the air to ice around Kevin's ring finger. Kevin was trying to process what was happening when Eddward kneeled down in front of him. The ring was complete but it started to engrave itself, swirls of a design being carefully etched into the thin ice. The weird part was, it wasn't that cold. It wasn't melting either.

"Kevin Barr. Give me the honor to wed you one day." Eddward said, looking up into his eyes from his knelled position. Kevin was shocked. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"I...oh my God..." Kevin felt his face turn red as he looked at the ring then back at Eddward. He honestly didn't know what to say. "Does...this mean you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for. I was angry and my thoughts were a mess." Eddward said and he kissed his hand. "Well?"

Eddward wanted an answer. If he said no, he would understand. But that still didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell. Kevin's face was red and his eyes formed with tears slightly. He was smiling now.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Long time no see. Right? Anyway, here is chapter 18. FUCKING FINALLY!**

**YEAH I FUCKING DID IT JUST FOR YOU GUYS! HAPPY NOW? *coughcough#slutsforsmutcoughcough***

**Anyway, WARNING! GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. HIDE YOUR EYES CHILDREN. CURSING AND HARDCORE SMUT. VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.**

**FIGHT ME, KEVEDD FANDOM. I HAVE SINNED! YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**

**Oh and all of you that actually still read my shit and ENJOY it. I would like to give you guys a huge thank you. You guys are my support and will continue to be my support. I can't thank you guys enough for reading this far and putting up with my hiatus' and not updating when I'm suppose to. I don't know when the next chapter of this is going to out but it's going to go from 0 to 100 really fast. Be prepared.**

**PS. Sorry for any spelling errors and grammar errors. I just wanted to get this chapter done and out of the way.**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Chapter 18**

It had been a few days since Eddward proposed to Kevin. At first, Kevin felt like it wasn't real. He was engaged. Engaged to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Needless to say, he was in love with him and he could tell Eddward felt the same.

Eddward had told him that, if they survived the war, they would marry right away. Kevin honestly didn't know how well this war would go. Eddward said that it was about even on both sides. The Werewolves had more brute strength but the Vampires had the speed and wit on their side. If anything, the two races would destroy each other instead of one race winning.

Kevin's training hadn't gotten any easier. By the end of each day, he would be covered in blood and injuries. Completely exhausted. Eddward was being brutal with it. Having little to no mercy on him. With good right. He had to make sure Kevin didn't fuck up and die. He couldn't be there to save him all the time during the war.

In the woods, far from the cabin, they trained. Eddward darting up into the trees. Kevin was improving rapidly. He would be ready by the end of the week. He had gotten his powers more under control now. He didn't have any more outbursts like last time.

"Alright, Pumpkin. Try to find me." Eddward said. Kevin was standing on the ground, listening intently. He readied his throwing knives and listened for Eddward's heart beat. He knew Eddward had purposely slowed his heart beat down so he couldn't detect it. But Kevin still managed to hear it. He threw one of the knives up at a tree. He saw Eddward jump and dodge the knife.

"Very good. Your hearing is flawless." Eddward said and he attacked him with throwing knives as well. Kevin evaded the attack but noticed a trip wire behind him. He almost tripped it but jumped over it at the last second. Eddward suddenly appeared behind him.

"Again. Too slow, Pumpkin." Eddward whispered and held a knife to his neck.

"Oh? I thought it was you who was slow." Kevin said. Eddward looked down as he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. Kevin was holding a knife almost directly behind him. Eddward had ran right into it. He didn't think Kevin was that smart to cover his back like that. Eddward smirked and pulled the knife away from his neck.

"Very good. That might stop a low ranked Vampire or Werewolf. But it won't stop anyone my rank or above." Eddward said. Kevin turned around and looked at him, confused.

"Why did you say Vampire and Werewolf? I thought we were at war with just the Werewolves." Kevin asked and lowered his knife.

"You can't trust everyone on the battlefield. There are very few people I trust with my life in this world. I want you to be one of them." Eddward said and he looked down. "But if there comes a time where you feel like you can't trust me, don't. Don't rely on me to save you. Because I might not be able to."

Kevin nodded. He seemed bothered with what Eddward had said. Could he still trust him now? Was he still hiding the whole truth from him? A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts.

"Please don't think about it too much. I don't want you to think I don't love you." Eddward gave him a small smile and Kevin nodded, smiling back.

"I do trust you. But...I can't shake the feeling that you're still not telling me the whole truth." Kevin said. Eddward seemed to avoid looking into his eyes. Kevin grabbed his shoulders.

"What are you not telling me, Edd. Please. You have to tell m-" Eddward covered Kevin's mouth.

"Sshh." He shushed him and listened. He then looked at Kevin and mouthed to him "they are watching".

Kevin looked confused but listened. He couldn't hear anything.

"I'm not hiding anything. Just drop it." he said but looked into Kevin's eyes. Kevin understood. It was an act. Kevin pushed his hand away from his mouth.

"Fine. Whatever." Kevin said and dropped the subject. Eddward looked at him. Almost telling him that he would tell him as soon as it was safe. He then disconnected their gaze and looked at the ground.

"Okay. Let's resume training." Eddward said and readied his knives. Kevin smirked slightly and did the same.

They trained in melee combat for a bit. Then it was hand to hand. Kevin had managed to pin Eddward down. He was actually getting stronger. Eddward's red shirt was ripped and torn. Same as Kevin's shirt. They were both covered in dirt, blood and sweat.

Kevin just said fuck it and took off his shirt half way through their session. Eddward smirked and admired his body. He was actually getting a little less lanky and more built. Eddward currently trying to get Kevin off of him, almost wrestling with him. The young Vampire was pinning Eddward's wrists to the ground while sitting on his hips, trying to keep him for kicking him off.

"You know, I might actually let you top sometime. I think you would be good at it." Eddward said as he struggled with him, narrowing his eyes at him. Kevin seemed taken aback by that as a scarlet blush dusted his freckled cheeks.

"I...I...um.." He, losing his composure and dropping his guard. Eddward took this opportunity to roll them over and pin Kevin to the ground. He realized he was in between Kevin's legs now. He took full advantage and ground his hips against his. Kevin gasped and bit his lip to retain a breathy moan.

"Come on, Freckles. Give up already. I'm winning." Eddward said and he leaned down and licked his neck softly. Kevin let out a whimper, almost submitting to him then and there. But he got an idea. He stopped struggling and he started kissing Edd, passionately. Without any restraint. Eddward was very surprised and went with it, even though he knew something was up.

Kevin's lips moved roughly against his and Edd did the same. They were both completely into it now. Eddward forced his tongue into Kevin's mouth and Kevin let him, shamelessly moaning into the deep kiss. Their tongues danced together in a passionate heat. Eddward had let go of Kevin's wrists a while ago but Kevin was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Eddward was slowly losing himself in kissing Kevin. He tasted so sweet. He still had a bit of innocence left and that thought turned him on to no end. He wanted to corrupt all of him. He wanted to make him his filthy little slut.

Suddenly, Kevin pulled away from the kiss, reached up, pulled Eddward's long hair to the side and bit down on his neck. Eddward, who was not expecting such a harsh action, moaned out loud, very loudly. His moan was something Kevin had never heard before. He had only heard Eddward make soft moans or grunts. This moan was one of slight pain but pure bliss.

Eddward quickly hid his face in Kevin's shoulder, trying not to make any more sounds as Kevin drank just a little of his blood. After Kevin pulled away, Eddward sat up. His furious gaze seemed to pierce right through him. Kevin immediately realized his mistake.

"Looks like you'll be getting a punishment now, Pumpkin." Eddward said as his ice cold eyes sent chills through Kevin's body. The younger Vampire tired to crawl away from him but he was grabbed by his pants and dragged back.

"W-wait Edd! I'm sorry, okay?" Kevin tried to protest a little.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to fuck. Since you bit me so suddenly." Eddward said and he lifted Kevin's hips. Kevin squeaked. His ass was in the air now. He felt Eddward right behind him. He gasped when he felt Edd press his hips against his ass. He could feel the bulge beginning to form in the others pants, pressing into him. Edd grabbed Kevin by the neck and added pressure. Kevin moaned and started to pant slightly.

"That's a good boy. I want you to beg for my cock now. Since you were so eager earlier." Edd growled in his ear and Kevin moaned again.

"Want me to bite you like you did me? It hurt but you know how much of a masochist I am. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" Eddward's voice was in his ear again. He whimpered and squirmed back against him. Kevin wondered if he could handle it or not.

"Do it. Fucking bite me, Edd." Kevin said, panting slightly from arousal. Just the thought of Edd biting him like that got him hard.

Eddward smirked and chuckled. He grabbed his hair and yanked it back hard. Kevin gasped and moaned softly, digging his finger nails into the dirt under him. Edd kissed his neck softly, moving his hips against his ass, pressing his now semi hard on into his rear, causing the ginger to moan out.

Eddward growled in his ear before leaning down more. He opened his mouth wide, exposing his sharp fangs and bit down on his neck. He bit him hard. Without mercy.

Kevin cried out in pain and pleasure, loudly enough to disturb the birds in the nearby trees. He could hardly take the pain but it made him even harder. He could feel the tightness in his pants, almost painfully needing relief.

Eddward moaned softly as he drank from him. He pulled away sharply with Kevin's blood dripping down his chin. He grabbed Kevin by the neck, got off of him and slammed him into the ground hard. Eddward got on top of him, straddling his hips. He ripped Kevin's shirt to pieces. Ripping it off of him. He wiped the blood that was dripping down his chin off with his hand. He then smeared the blood all over Kevin's chest. The crimson contrasted with Kevin's deathly pale skin. Kevin squirmed under him.

"Please...please fuck...I need you..." Kevin panted and he reached up, ripping Eddward's shirt off of him as well. Edd growled and he reached down for Kevin's pants. He basically ripped those off as well, much to Kevin's relief. Eddward then leaned down and smirked.

"Je vais vous faire hurler à nouveau , Citrouille." Eddward whispered and Kevin gasped. He had forgotten that Edd was fluent in French. ("I'm going to make you scream again, Pumpkin.")

"Just like last time." Eddward said, in English this time. Kevin blushed and estimated what he had said, because he wasn't very good at French.

Eddward got off of him and smirked. "Stand up. I want to try something new." he said and he helped Kevin up. Kevin was a bit nervous. What did Edd want to try?

Eddward pulled his pants and boxers off and stood there, nude in front of him, in the middle of the woods, not a care in the world. Kevin was a little more hesitant to take off his boxers but he did anyway. Eddward smirked and walked slowly towards him, backing him up against a trunk of a tree. He got on his knees in front of Kevin. He gently took his shaft in his hand.

Kevin was already squirming and moaning softly as he stroked him. He saw Eddward lean in and luck the tip. Fuck. The things this man could do with his tongue was unreal. Kevin moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. Edd took him in his mouth and sucked. He sucked him off for a minute or two, before pulling away.

Kevin looked down at him and was about to ask why he stopped when he saw Edd duck down more. Kevin felt him lift his leg and he gasped.

Eddward was licking and sucking on his scrotum. He whimpered softly. When Edd slowly started moving his tongue forward, Kevin realized what he was about to do.

"W-wait. N-no that's gross..." Kevin said softly. Even though they had done this before, he still felt it was kind of weird. But again he didn't do anything to stop him. Eddward looked up at him and smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to eat you like that? You're pretty delicious." he purred and leaned back down there, lifting his leg higher so he could get to his treat. Kevin moaned as he felt the wet, warm tongue against his entrance. He felt him slowly lick at his hole, causing him to moan and relax a little. That's when he felt Eddward penetrate his entrance with his tongue slightly. He gasped and tried not to move his hips against the feeling. He had to hold onto the tree for support.

The fact that Eddward was still stroking him made him want to cum already. Kevin was actually about to when Edd pulled away, causing the ginger to whine. Eddward chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll get it as soon as I finger that cute little ass of yours." He said as he stood back up again and grabbed his ass, giving it a soft slap. Kevin whimpered. He wanted him inside now.

"No...I mean...no prep. Just fuck me. I can handle it." Kevin said and he looked into his cold blue eyes desperately.

"But I want to finger you. Make you nice and wet for my cock." Eddward whispered and kissed his jaw. He put his fingers to Kevin's mouth. "You know what to do, Pumpkin."

Kevin blushed. He wanted Edd to do something to him but he didnt know how to ask or tell him.

"E-Edd...I Want you to...I mean..I...um..."

"Tell me what you want, Pumpkin." Edd growled and grabbed him by the neck and squeezed lightly. Kevin gasped and moaned.

"F-force...your fingers in my mouth..." Kevin said, gasping softly. Edd was pretty surprised. But he smirked.

"Oh? Well well, I didn't expect such a request. Alright." Eddward said and grabbed his neck harshly with one hand and forced his fingers of his left hand into his mouth. Kevin resisted playfully but he moaned and sucked on his fingers, whimpering softly. Eddward seemed to enjoy this as well. He bit his lip and seemed to growl as he pulled his fingers from Kevin's mouth and quickly shoved one finger inside of him.

Kevin gasped and cried out. He wasn't expecting it to be that harsh but he took it. When Edd felt him relax he added another finger followed by the third. His body adjusted to Edd's fingers and he moaned softly as he felt Edd move his fingers in and out of him slowly.

"Fuck..fuck oh shit please...please Edd fuck me..." Kevin begged shamelessly and whimpered, moving his hips against his hand, desperate for more friction.

Eddward had finally met his limit. He licked his lips before pulling his fingers out and aligning himself behind him with his entrance, lifting up his leg again to get a better angle. He then slowly pressed into him until he was balls deep inside his submissive mate.

Kevin was in heaven. He felt so full with Eddward's cock filling him up just right. He moaned as he adjusted easily.

"Fuck...move...nnngh...Eddward please..." Kevin begged and Edd growled in his ear and pulled out almost all the way, slamming back in hard.

Kevin nearly screamed as Eddward started thrusting into him slowly. But it was rough and raw. In the best way possible.

Kevin looked back at Edd and he leaned over and kissed him deeply as Edd slowed his pace. Kevin bit the older Vampire's bottom lip and tugged softly, accidentally making his lip bleed with his fangs. Edd growled softly and pushed his face up against the tree, letting go of his leg and bending him over. He grabbed his hips and continued to slam into his right, slippery hole.

Kevin was screaming at this point. In pure bliss. Eddward panted and grunted softly. He grabbed a handful of ginger hair and tugged softly as he fucked him hard. His pace going faster and faster as he got closer to the climax.

Kevin was a moaning, screaming, panting mess. He felt Edd hitting his prostate perfectly. He was trying everything not to cum without permission.

"E-Eddward...please...please may I cum..?" Kevin asked, panting desperately. Kevin felt Eddward's cock twitch at the question.

"Not yet, pet. I'll tell you when you're aloud." Eddward said huskily in his ear. He then continued to pound into him.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He tried to hold it in but he just couldn't. He moaned loudly and came hard against the tree. Eddward stopped all of his movements when he felt him tense up. Kevin felt Eddward shiver against him and then growl.

"What did Daddy say?" Eddward growled and lifted Kevin up. Kevin gasped as both of his legs were no longer on the ground. Eddward was holding him up by his thighs with ease.

"W-wait Eddw-ah!" Kevin was suddenly bouncing up and down, Eddward going deeper than he had ever gone before.

"What did I fucking tell you? You don't cum without permission. Only when Master says so." Eddward growled as he made Kevin slam down on him. Kevin felt his eyes roll back in complete ecstasy. He had tears of pleasure roll down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to moan or scream. But nothing came out. Eddward had never fucked him like this before and he could hardly utter a sound.

Half an hour later, Eddward was smoking a cigarette by the tree while Kevin was groaning, trying to get dressed. Eddward smirked and put his boxers back on. He put out his cigarette and helped Kevin put his boxers on.

"Come on, leave the clothes. They're torn to shreds anyway. I'll carry you back to the cabin." Edd told him softly and gently picked Kevin up. Kevin was actually kind of shaking from being fucked so hard. He snuggled against Eddward's bare chest.

"I love you, Eddward." he said softly and Edddward smiled slightly.

"I love you too, Pumpkin. Rest. We are almost there." He said as he walked through the forest.

Yes, it was moments like these that Eddward seemed to cherish the most. Being with Kevin was the best thing to happen to him. But he knew that their relationship might soon come to an end. If Kevin ever found out, he would be in deep shit. If Kevin ever found out he was forced into a corner like this, would he forgive him? Only time will tell.

To be continued...


End file.
